


Fly a Little Faster [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Visionary, F/M, Identity Porn, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que cuando viajas en el tiempo, no debes pisar una hormiga en caso de que accidentalmente mates a tus propios abuelos o algo. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando retrocedes en el tiempo y, uh, accidentalmente interrumpes el evento que al parecer convirtió al Gran Alfa Gruñón de la ciudad en un hombre en pena?Bueno, si Marty McFly pudo hacerlo, también Stiles Stilinski. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es conseguir que Derek y Paige se enamoren antes de que lo devuelvan a su propio tiempo. Y antes de que haga algo peor. Es sencillo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fly a Little Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900839) by [mirrorkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill/pseuds/mirrorkill). 



> Como siempre, y antes que nada, mil gracias a la autora que me permitió traducir esta historia al español. Es un placer para mi y espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto como yo (porque es maravillosa, lo juro). Es un poco larga, así que la dividiré en tres partes (y no tardaré en subir los otros ;D )  
> También le quiero dedicar esta traducción a Nevermoree, quien me ayudó a leerlo, corregirlo y revisarlo aunque yo fuera una pesada con el tema (Nev, perdóname, fue con cariño).  
> Díganme qué tal les parece y ya nos leeremos en la siguiente parte. Adiós~

                                                                         

 

—Solo para que quede claro, esto no es lo más inteligente que hemos hecho —dice Stiles, apoyándose contra la pared.

Lydia y Cora levantan la mirada y le dan esa expresión de _duh_ a juego. Stiles entrecierra los ojos hacia ellas y mueve un dedo en su dirección.

— ¿Soy el único que está excitado por esa reacción de gemelas? —pregunta Stiles.

—Es sexy —ofrece Isaac.

—Esa es mi _hermana_ —dice Derek, intentando mirar a Isaac y a Stiles al mismo tiempo, y fallando miserablemente. Isaac agacha la cabeza en señal de disculpa, doblándose aún más cuando Allison lo golpea en un costado, y Scott se mueve más cerca de Stiles. Él le aprieta el codo en forma de apoyo. El dolor del triángulo amoroso está golpeando a Scott más fuerte de lo que pensó que lo haría.

—Yo lo estoy un poco —ofrece Peter desde el sofá.

Cora se retuerce, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento. La expresión de Stiles cae considerablemente. Peter es un imbécil no importa dónde o qué estén haciendo.

— ¿Podemos terminar con esto? —dice Derek, ligeramente molesto—. Entre más rápido se haga, más rápido pueden limpiar el piso y mover los muebles de vuelta a su lugar.

Stiles le lanza una mirada desdeñosa.

—Es un sofá y una mesa de café. Creo que el equipo humano puede hacer las labores _pesadas_ si los hombres lobo necesitan correr y aullarle a la luna llena.

—Es luna nueva, dumbass[1] —murmura Lydia sin mirarlo, y continua el dibujo del contorno en tiza donde irá el hechizo.

—Lydia Martin está hablando de mi _trasero_ —le informa Stiles a Scott, imitando un desmayo. Ese comentario hace sonreír a Lydia. El hecho de que Stiles en verdad no se desmaye después de ese comentario, es la evidencia de su crecimiento personal en estos últimos meses.

Stiles ha tenido a Lydia Martin en un pedestal por mucho tiempo. Ver sus defectos durante estos meses horribles ha sido lo que los ha empujado a ser amigos _de verdad_ , lo que en realidad llevó a Stiles a arrojar a la basura el deseo que sentía por ella.

Stiles siempre ha tenido problemas con enamorarse de las personas después de hacerse amigo de ellas.

—Así que esto es lo que nos dará una pista sobre el siguiente desastre que vaya a llegar, ¿verdad? —pregunta Allison.

—Con suerte —dice Cora—. Recuerdo a nuestra mamá haciendo esto, una o dos veces. Una vez que el circulo esté dibujado y los elementos distribuidos, usa nuestra energía residual para darnos una visión compartida de algo para ayudarnos. Deucalion está diez pasos sobre nosotros. Necesitamos intentarlo y ver cuál puede ser el onceavo paso. Esa es nuestra mejor oportunidad.

—Y es por eso que escribimos nuestros nombres afuera del círculo —explica Lydia—. Para que el hechizo sepa de quién alimentarse y de quién no —le da a Peter una mirada despectiva. Él no participaría en esto. Fue un voto unánime—. Así que _necesitas_ escribir tu verdadero nombre.

Scott se empieza a reír. Stiles le gruñe a Lydia, pero ella está concentrada en el círculo y no mirándolo. Aun así, no hay nadie más en la habitación al cual ella podría estar refiriéndose.

—Ugh, bien —dice Stiles, cruzando los brazos y arrastrando los pies torpemente—. No es como si cualquiera de ustedes pueda pronunciarlo, de todas formas.

Isaac levanta la mirada de donde está cortando las hojas de laurel para el hechizo— ¿De _dónde_ vino el apodo de Stiles?

Scott es el único en la habitación que conoce la historia, y él no la contaría de ninguna manera.

—Mi primo —dice Stiles, intentando ser casual—. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que mi madre muriera y él viniera a quedarse por un tiempo.

—Stiles _lo idolatraba por completo_ —deja salir Scott, como si todo fuera una palabra y no una oración.

Stiles le da una mirada poco simpática. Todos los demás se ven curiosos. Excepto, curiosamente, Derek. Derek, quién lo está mirando casi con _tristeza_.

Oh. Sí. Stiles debería haberlo recordado. La familia muerta de Derek. Lo más probable es que perdiera a esa persona que él idolatraba en el incendio. _Y_ definitivamente perdió a su mamá también. Stiles cuenta la historia rápido, no queriendo herir a Derek más de lo necesario. Hay una cuota de dolor para cualquier hombre en el mundo, piensa Stiles, y Derek ya ha tenido más que eso en un periodo ridículamente corto de tiempo. No es suficiente para convertirlos en _amigos_ , pero Stiles definitivamente tiene un poco más de empatía por Derek últimamente.

—Él era increíble —defiende Stiles— Me hablaba como si fuera un adulto. Cuando se fue, pensé que no le molestaría a nadie si usaba su nombre.

—Así que ni siquiera _tú_ sabes qué significa —dice Allison.

—Lo hago —dice Stiles instantáneamente—. Significa que tengo _estilo_ —tira de su camiseta, donde se lee: “ _CIENCIA: ¡Funciona, perras!_ ” y frunce el ceño, como si la camiseta lo estuviera traicionando.

—Has algo útil y ayuda a Isaac a cortar las hierbas —dice Lydia, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el diagrama en el que Cora y ella han estado trabajando. Scott le sonríe a Stiles—. Tú también, McCall.

Stiles se desliza hacia el mostrador, con Scott a su lado, y este último comienza a cortar con cuidado bayas de enebro, colocándolas en un pequeño frasco de vidrio y frunciendo el ceño en concentración. Stiles deja que Isaac cuente las hojas y él mira hacia la pila de rosas rojas que necesitan ser cortadas.

Pensando que necesita un poco de espacio, Stiles lleva el pequeño montón hacia la barra cerca del fregadero, junto al cuchillo de plata que el ritual aparentemente necesita (y Stiles se ríe de eso, porque al menos la plata está envuelta en _algo_ con respecto a los mitos de los hombres lobo, después de todo) e intenta cortar las espinas de los tallos.

Y entonces el cuchillo se le desliza.

—Hijo de pu… —Stiles se traga el resto de la maldición. En especial porque a Peter le gusta fastidiar a Scott con ese término es especial—. _¿Por qué? Sí, lo soy_ —Es la respuesta favorita de Peter— _Le gustaba a tu mamá, Scotty. Muchas veces, en diferentes posiciones._

Todavía hay un segundo agujero al final de la pared del loft, donde Scott la golpeó en lugar de la cara de Peter.

Segundos después, porque, _hombres lobo_ , la mano herida de Stiles está siendo levantada por alguien.

Esperando que sea Scott, porque aparentemente su amigo quiere ser _Florence_ _Nightingale_ personificada, Stiles se sobresalta al ver el rostro de Derek, tan cerca y sin ningún rastro de espacio personal. Él se aplasta contra el mostrador y el dolor explota.

—Eso dejará marca —se queja Stiles.

—Mantenla _quieta_ entonces —responde Derek, agarrando la muñeca de Stiles y tira de ella hacia el fregadero— Estás sangrando. Mucho.

—Ngnhh —murmura Stiles y mira hacia otro lado.

—Necesito que abras la mano —dice Derek.

Stiles entrecierra los ojos con enojo hacia la estúpida sugerencia de Derek, porque le duele demasiado como para abrirla, pero entonces ve un poco de su propia sangre y… sí. _Sí_. ¿El impulso de Stiles que empezó todo eso al querer buscar el cuerpo de Laura? Ese no había sido un plan muy _inteligente_. Frunce el ceño hacia su mano, luciendo pequeña y patética en comparación con la grande de Derek, como si pudiera desaparecer la sangre entre ella.

Derek rueda los ojos en lo que parece ser una expresión facial Hale marca registrada, y venas negras recorren a lo largo de su brazo. El dolor disminuye casi al instante, lo suficiente para que Stiles abra los dedos y vea el daño.

Exactamente, Stiles no espera que fuera _Derek_ el que se sobresalte esta vez.

—No me digas que _tú_ estás asustado por la sangre —respira Stiles—. Eso es _clásico_.

—No estoy asustado por la sangre —dice Derek instantáneamente y agarra la mano de Stiles de nuevo, colocándola bajo el grifo de agua fría.

Stiles chilla. De forma aguda. Intenta quitarla y frunce el ceño cuando Derek no la suelta.

—Eres _tú_ —susurra Derek, lo que no tiene absolutamente nada de sentido.

—Uh, sí. Soy yo. Stiles Stilinski —Stiles inclina la cabeza—. En una de las muchas peleas que has perdido últimamente ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

—Tu mejor amigo me contó dos historias —dice Derek, y luego niega con la cabeza—. No. Quiero decir. _Mierda_.

 —Está bien… —dice Stiles—, cuando el hombre lobo Alfa en el lugar maldice, _tengo permiso de entrar en pánico, ¿Está bien?_

—Cora, ¿Puedes recordar cuáles eran las consecuencias si se hacía mal el hechizo? —Derek suelta su muñeca, solo para poner ambas manos en la espalda de Stiles, empujándolo hacia la puerta.

—El libro dice un montón de cosas. Lo usual —Cora se encoge de hombros—. Evisceración. Despellejamiento. Enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Viajes en el tiempo. Castración…

Stiles intenta golpear inútilmente a Derek, quien toma sus hombros y le da la vuelta.

—Te vas de aquí —dice Derek—. Ya. Fuera del loft.

— _¿Qué?_ —Stiles no sabe qué está pasando, pero eso no lo detendrá de pelear de todas formas— ¿A qué te refieres con que tengo que irme? ¿Solo yo? ¿Y los demás?

Scott hace una vaga protesta al fondo del loft.

Derek agarra a Stiles por el cuello y lo arrastra más cerca, gruñéndole justo en el oído.

—Puedes irte del loft _ya mismo_ o te cargaré fuera de aquí.

—No te tengo miedo —dice Stiles, intentando no flaquear ante las vibraciones del gruñido de Derek recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

— _¿No_ lo tienes _?_ —Pregunta Lydia, aun arrodillada en el suelo— ¿En serio? —suena genuinamente sorprendida.

—Hay palabras para lo que siento por Derek Hale y miedo no está entre ellas —explica Stiles—. Asustado, puede ser una de ellas. Terror, otra —mira a los ojos a Derek, quién, por un momento solo se ve _triste_ de nuevo. Stiles frunce el ceño y las manos de Derek se aprietan en sus caderas, empujándolo (no muy suavemente) hacia la puerta.

—Oh mi Dios, déjame ir, grandísimo tarado, puedo caminar _solo_ —Stiles se aparta de Derek, mirándolo con extrañeza, pero se dirige hacia la puerta. Mira a Scott— ¿Vienes conmigo?

Scott mira angustiosamente hacia donde Allison está ayudando a Isaac y hace una mueca.

—Creo que es mejor si me quedo, hombre.

Stiles rueda los ojos.

— _Bien_. Llámenme cuando el Señor Modales termine de tener una crisis nerviosa, y déjenme saber cómo termina el hechizo, ¿Sí?

—Estás en mi marcación rápida —dice Cora, en su tono de voz monótono. Stiles les da a sus amigos una última mirada, asombrado por dejar que el hombre lobo Alfa sea un completo _imbécil_ con él, pero solo consigue expresiones arrepentidas de todos ellos.

—Ve a _casa_ , Stiles —gruñe Derek, los ojos rojos brillando.

—Espero que todos ustedes consigan herpes genital —grita Stiles y cierra de golpe la puerta del loft. Se siente ligeramente aliviado cuando escucha a Lydia preguntar de qué _demonios_ se trataba todo eso mientras camina hacia las escaleras.

Murmura todo el camino por las escaleras y hacia dentro del Jeep, y mira vengativamente la mochila de Scott en el asiento del pasajero.

— _Tu_ dueño puede conseguir que lo lleve alguno de los perdedores de allí dentro —Stiles le dice a la mochila de Scott. El bolso de Lydia también está en la parte trasera del Jeep. Considera la idea de correr escaleras arriba para entregárselos, pero la ira hierve en el centro de su estómago y simplemente golpea el volante en frustración.

Su mano herida punza y Stiles le frunce el ceño

—Esto es tu culpa, sabes —Stiles le dice a su mano. Antes de darse cuenta de que, de hecho, se está hablando a sí mismo— Maldición.

Se apoya en sus manos por un momento, pero no hay motivo para volver escaleras arriba y quedar como un idiota.

Probablemente es solo la sangre y Derek recordando la de Boyd en sus manos.

—Estúpidos hombres lobo con desordenes post traumáticos —murmura Stiles y enciende el auto.

Es hasta que está a unos cuantos minutos de llegar a casa que su mano cosquillea de nuevo. Stiles ajusta su agarre en el volante y sigue conduciendo, pero su mano duele una vez más.

— _¿En serio?_ —detiene el Jeep cuidadosamente y desenrosca los dedos del volante.

Su herida pulsa de manera extraña. Como si hubiera una luz destellando a través de ella.

—Eso… no puede ser bueno —dice Stiles, y alcanza automáticamente su teléfono.

Pero no es demasiado rápido. Por un momento, es como si la luz lo envolviera, golpeándolo en el pecho como un rayo. Stiles solo tiene el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar la manija de la puerta, pero ni siquiera eso es suficiente.

La oscuridad lo envuelve y no recuerda nada más.

 

×

 

No es inusual para Stiles Stilinski despertar boca abajo en alguna parte donde no recuerda haberse dormido.

Inhala fuertemente un par de veces antes de que pueda identificar el material carrasposo contra su nariz. Ugh. ¿Su papá _en verdad_ lo dejó dormir en la sala?

—Eres el _peor_ —le dice Stiles a su padre ausente e intenta sentarse.  Su cabeza punza mientras lo hace y gime.

Y luego recuerda perder la consciencia en el Jeep después de que Derek Hale lo echara de su estúpido loft.

Excepto, que él no está en el Jeep. Y si su papá lo hubiera encontrado desmayado en el Jeep, Stiles seguramente estaría o en el hospital, o en una celda o en su propia cama. No es como si alguna de esas opciones fuera _nueva_ en su vida. El Sheriff Stilinski ha tenido sus propios momentos increíbles.

Stiles se frota la cabeza y considera la opción más viable. Que se quedó hasta tarde escuchando a Lydia hablar de su estúpido hechizo y se quedó dormido en la sala. Eso suena probable. El hechizo sonaba como una idea estúpida sin importar qué. Pero no había ninguna razón lógica para que Derek “Soy un imbécil” Hale lo sacara de repente del loft.

_La lógica del sueño_. Duh.

Con esa conclusión, Stiles se sienta con cautela. Tomar las cosas con calma probablemente sea la mejor idea. Su cabeza está punzando. Tiene toda la intención de conseguirse un vaso de agua, tomar una ducha con calma y prepararse un desayuno con ese tocino de pavo que no era tan bueno para comer como su papá le había dicho unos días atrás, hasta que ve el reloj.

Quince minutos para las nueve. Es un reloj digital y muestra la fecha y la temperatura también. Stiles solo ve el _LUN_ , pero eso es suficiente para entrar en pánico.

—Mierda —dice Stiles. Y luego lo repite un par de veces por si acaso. Va a llegar tarde a la escuela. _Perfecto_. Obviamente no tiene tiempo para una ducha. Huele sus propias axilas para ver qué tal, hace una mueca y decide que es suficiente si se queda lejos de Lydia. Definitivamente tiene cosas de baño en su casillero del gimnasio, solo tiene que lograrlo hasta el tercer periodo sin que nadie intente olfatearlo. Estará bien.

Probablemente no hay tiempo de ir arriba y tomar su mochila. El no perder demasiadas clases es más importarte que el olvidar un libro de texto o un bolígrafo. Hay cosas suficientes en su casillero para que lo logre hasta la hora del almuerzo. _Cualquier_ _cosa_ es mejor que enfrentar la ira del señor Atherton si llega tarde a clase de matemáticas.

Stiles corre hacia el mostrador donde normalmente tiene sus llaves, pero hoy no están en el tazón pequeño. Está a punto de renunciar a llegar a clase del todo cuando logra verlas en un pequeño gancho en el muro opuesto al que su mamá solía usar para ellas. Algo se retuerce en el fondo de su estómago, pero las agarra y corre hacia la puerta.

—Adiós, papá —grita Stiles automáticamente, un hábito más que nada.

Cierra la puerta detrás de él con llave y se gira hacia el Jeep… y se congela.

¿Dónde _demonios_ está su Jeep? Oh, hombre. Oh, _hombre_. Su papá va a _matarlo_. El único punto de él _teniendo_ el Jeep es que Stiles había prometido mantenerlo a salvo. Su mamá siempre había querido que Stiles tuviera el Jeep. Mantendría a su bebé seguro y feliz en el camino, no como el auto caro y costoso con el que el hijo de los Whittemore terminaría al final.

Los ojos de Stiles pican por un momento, pero se traga la emoción por acto reflejo. Si su Jeep no está en el camino, debería estar en el garaje.

Lo que significa que podría estar dañado y Stiles posiblemente todavía estaría en problemas con su papá más tarde. Ugh. Bueno, tarde era tarde, y justo ahora Stiles se está quedando sin tiempo. Corre hacia el garaje, quita el seguro y suspira con alivio.

Unos minutos después, Stiles está en el camino, su bebe reaccionando _estupendamente_ bajo sus manos, como si quisiera compensar el hecho de que todo lo demás ha ido completa y totalmente mal. Todo al interior luce ligeramente más limpio. Tal vez su papá la llevó a limpiarla para darle una sorpresa. Eso explicaría por qué sus llaves estaban en el lugar incorrecto y el Jeep en el garaje.

Cuando Stiles llega a la escuela de Beacon Hills, hay un gran número de espacios vacíos en el estacionamiento, lo que es una sorpresa. Por un momento se pregunta si hay algo que olvidó, tal vez un viaje, pero hay un montón de estudiantes dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, así que Stiles estaciona el Jeep, lo cierra y se une a ellos.

Tiene, tal vez, dos minutos para agarrar sus cosas y llegar a clase. Stiles piensa que incluso puede lograrlo, pero por supuesto que cuando llega a su casillero no pasa nada. Nada. Simplemente ha decidido no funcionar.

— ¿Cómo es que esta es _mi_ _vida_? —se queja Stiles, forzando el casillero. ¿Por qué nunca hay un hombre lobo cuando _necesitas_ uno, huh? Verifica por segunda vez el número de la puerta, en caso de que se haya equivocado, pero nop—. Te odio, casillero.

—Estoy bastante segura de que él también te odia.

Stiles hace un ruido y manotea en el aire antes de intentar componerse cuando ve a la persona que le está hablando.

Es una chica. Lo que es raro. Las personas que Stiles no conoce raramente le hablan a él sin que antes él las fastidie primero. Es linda, bastante, pelo ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros y brillante labial rojo que le recuerda a Érica. Está usando una chaqueta marrón claro, camisa blanca y pantalones negros que le quedan _muy bien_ , y tiene un bonito bolso en el brazo. Probablemente Lydia la adoptaría de _inmediato_. O la odiarla a primera vista.

Stiles hace un _intento_ para hablar en un lenguaje coherente, está bastante seguro, lo que hace que la chica sonría.

— ¿Teniendo una pelea con tu casillero? —pregunta la chica, sus ojos recorriendo a Stiles casi como si estuviera catalogando su apariencia. Stiles intenta no mirarla de vuelta. Se ve algo familiar, ahora que piensa en ello. Tal vez la ha visto alrededor del campus antes.

—Creo que ella me engañó —exclama Stiles, porque al menos su humor no lo dejó, aun cuando la mayor parte del control sobre su cuerpo es dudoso—. Tal vez con un jugador de lacrosse, conociendo esta escuela.

—Ugh, no te atrevas a hablarme de deportes —la chica suspira, girándose hacia el casillero de Stiles contemplativamente—. Mi tío era un gran jugador de Basquetbol hace unos años y _todavía_ no deja de alardear de ello —ella suspira y luego golpea la puerta del casillero con súper velocidad.

El casillero cruje abierto. La chica sonríe ampliamente y la expresión de Stiles cae por completo.

Todo al interior de su casillero es rosa. Y con _brillos_. Stiles va a _matar a Scott hasta la muerte_.

—Es la idea de una broma, según mi mejor amigo —suspira Stiles, y escoge la libreta y el bolígrafo menos desagradable, y al último minuto también su horario, porque está bastante seguro de que su cerebro está un poco demente hoy—. Gracias por la ayuda.

—No hay problema —dice la chica, se gira y se apresura por el corredor. Stiles puede que vea su trasero mientras se va. Solo un poco.

Se gira de nuevo hacia su casillero, rosa y brillante, y cierra la puerta. No puede colocarle llave, pero, ¿Quién robaría algo de esa bomba de brillo, de todas formas?

Stiles se desanima por un momento y luego recuerda _matemáticas_ , y empieza a moverse.

Entra en la clase justo cuando la campana suena.

Y veinticuatro rostros se giran hacia él en confusión, mirándolo desde sus mesas.

—Esta no es mi clase de matemáticas —concluye Stiles en voz alta.

—No en realidad —dice el profesor de arte secamente desde el pizarrón.

—¡Lo siento! —Stiles sale del salón, cerrando la puerta y recargándose contra la pared, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza. ¿Habían cambiado la clase? Levanta su horario para comprobarlo. Matemáticas, sí. Sr. Atherton, seguro. Clase 212.

Ohhh. Stiles está en el pasillo equivocado. Al menos Scott puso su nuevo horario cuando pintó de rosa el casillero. Otras de sus otras clases también son diferentes, pero todavía tiene libre la última clase de los miércoles, así que no va a quejarse.

Bueno. Tal vez no en _voz alta_ , de todas formas.

Está definitiva, definitivamente tarde cuando sube las escaleras a la clase 212, pero eso no lo detiene de golpear y entrar.

La cual no se ve como su clase usual de matemáticas. Porque Lydia no está ahí. Hay un par de mesas desocupadas al fondo, sin embargo. Stiles vacila en el umbral de la puerta y eso es un error, porque la profesora lo agarra por el cuello de la camiseta y lo aparta de la puerta, cerrándola con el tacón. Le quita el horario de la mano y suspira.

—¿Por qué administración sigue enviándome chicos nuevos sin decírmelo? —la profesora suspira y le da un empujón a Stiles—. Consigue un lugar, siéntate y mantén tu cabeza abajo, chico nuevo —le ordena, devolviéndole el horario.

Stiles balbucea, pero la profesora le da una mirada malévola, así que Stiles tropieza ruidosamente hasta su asiento. Mira a la profesora con cautela. Casi no conoce a todos los profesores que enseñan la materia en la escuela, así que no es raro que no la conozca, pero cree que la debió de haber visto en alguna parte… su sentido de la moda es un poco raro. Lleva una chaqueta gris y unos pantalones de tiro alto.

En la mesa de al lado, un chico con la cara tan afiliada que le recuerda a una comadreja, se inclina hacia él con los labios torcidos en desprecio—. Mejor que estés en callado, chico nuevo —silba el chico—. Entre más rápido me largue de esta clase, mejor. Si nos retrasas, lo pagarás, ¿Entendido?

Las cejas de Stiles se alzan tanto que casi se ocultan en su cabello—. Entendido —le susurra Stiles de vuelta, frunciendo el ceño. Hombre, que clase tan extraña. Definitivamente está en el lugar equivocado, y sí que va a _matar a Scott hasta la muerte_. Sí que lo hará. Stiles está bastante seguro de dónde encontrar un buen montón del wolfbane en la reserva.

Stiles mira con recelo hacia la pizarra. Probablemente será enviado a la oficina del director si dice algo, así que es mejor quedarse callado. Si todas las preguntas son tan fáciles como las que están en el pizarrón, tiene una buena oportunidad de pasar; solamente son matemáticas de segundo grado.

La profesora les deja una clase de ejercicios y Stiles abre su libreta.

—Lindo papel —se burla el chico a su lado. Ese chico es tan desagradable. Stiles está _orgulloso_ de no habérselo encontrado en la escuela antes, porque es un imbécil. Probablemente Stiles tiene un filtro para la estupidez. Algo parecido al filtro que tiene Scott con Allison, que ignora todo a excepción de la chica.

Stiles mira abajo hacia su libreta. Es rosa y hay un unicornio impreso en la esquina rodeado de corazones—. Gracias —murmura Stiles.

—Los dos de atrás, necesito recordarles que es: _tiempo de silencio_ —ruge la profesora desde el frente. El ceño fruncido del chico comadreja se profundiza y se remueve en su asiento.

Stiles sonríe en disculpa, esperando no haber metido al otro chico en problemas, y luego su corazón se detiene. Solo por un momento.

Porque los recuerdos lo patean.

Ahora que lo piensa, la chica que lo ayudó a abrir su casillero con súper fuerza de hombre lobo, se veía extrañamente familiar, esos ojos cafés mirándolo fijamente…

Stiles da un respingo sin poder evitarlo y mira hacia arriba con horror.

Sí, la chica era familiar. La había visto antes.

La mitad de su cuerpo, claro. Mirándolo desde la tumba que Derek Hale había cavado al lado de lo que quedaba de su casa incendiada.

_Laura Hale_. Caminando. _Viva_.

Un montón de cosas chocan en la cabeza de Stiles, brillantes y amargas y confusas. El Jeep que su mamá compró para él cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, que su papá mantenía en el garaje hasta que él pasara la prueba de conducción. La forma en la que mantenía las llaves en esa pared hasta que Stiles fuera lo suficientemente mayor para usarlas. La ropa pasada de moda.

El hechizo tenía consecuencias si se hacía mal.

Evisceración. Despellejamiento. Enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

_Viajes en el tiempo_.

Ya que Stiles nunca ha desarrollado ningún tipo de filtro para la buena educación, Stiles se agarra la entrepierna para confirmar la paranoia que lo está atacando, porque lo siguiente en la lista de Cora había sido la Castración, pero Stiles Junior parece estar bien.

Junto a él, el chico comadreja comienza a gritar por ayuda y Stiles se da cuenta de que se está manoseando. En público.

_En el pasado_.

Jodidos hombres lobo en sus balas de _acónito_. Las paredes comienzan a girar y Stiles está bastante seguro de que la profesora le está gritando, o gritando por ayuda, pero no puede detenerse. Su corazón palpita veloz y su cerebro reacciona con la única cosa que tiene sentido en estos momentos.

Escapar. Escapar. _Escapar_.

Stiles tropieza con sus pies, apartando a la profesora y vomitando en la cesta de basura. Y tal vez la profesora le está gritando otras cosas a su espalda, cosas sobre alguien acompañándolo a la enfermería, pero Stiles se arrastra hasta la puerta y sale corriendo de allí con las piernas temblorosas antes de que alguien pueda detenerlo.

Corre tan lejos como puede, lo que no es tan lejos considerando que sus pulmones están quemando, y se tropieza con las escaleras dos veces, dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar que puede considerar seguro, porque hay una clase en el gimnasio, y luego estarán en los pasillos o en el campo, así que cruza los vestuarios y se hunde en el suelo temblando.

Santa mierda. Santa _mierda_. Stiles está en el pasado. ¿Qué tanto en el pasado? Él está en el pasado, y Laura está viva, y la última vez que la vio había estado _cortada a la mitad_. Laura, con su poderoso codo y su sonrisa segura y la risa épica, y Stiles la vio _viva_.

Stiles es vagamente consciente del terrible sonido en el aire, alguien lloriqueando, y se da cuenta de que viene de su propia garganta, pero en verdad no puede conectarlo todo junto. Sus dedos intentan agarrar las baldosas del suelo y se arquea, buscando conseguir aire mientras su cerebro le grita.

No puede respirar. No puede. Su pecho está apretado y no puede respirar, y va a morir.

En el _pasado_.

Su cerebro se ha atascado en un bucle, pero son así como se personifican sus ataques de pánico. Un montón de pensamientos espantosos comienzan a llegar y llegar, repitiéndose más y más fuertes hasta que la sangre le pulsa por todas partes, arrastrándolo hacia la inconsciencia. Sus piernas tiemblan, enviando fuego alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos están quemado y tal vez esté llorando, y Stiles está bastante seguro de que no va a saber cómo se siente el aire de nuevo cuando, de repente, hay un par de manos sobre él, colocándolo derecho. Alguien lo sostiene y lo coloca contra su cuerpo, sus manos cálidas presionadas contra su pecho.

—Necesito que te relajes —una voz le dice al oído. Hombre. Stiles no la reconoce, pero puede oír _algo_ en ella que lo hace enfocarse y esforzarse para concentrase—. Solo relájate contra mí, sí.

Stiles lo _intenta_. Lo hace. Pero los pensamientos siguen llegando, perturbadores y rápidos. Va a morir en el pasado y su papá ni lo sabrá; habrá un John Doe en la morgue por una década y su papá no conectará el cuerpo con el de su _hijo perdido_.

—Vamos. Dime tu nombre —dice la voz.

—Stiles —intenta decir.

— ¿Qué es un Stiles?

Stiles resopla una risa.

—Necesito que respires a la cuenta de cinco. Respira profundo. Lo sabré si no lo haces. Solo a la cuenta de cinco. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco-

Quien sea que lo esté sosteniendo, ha tratado con ataques de pánico antes, porque le enseña a cómo calmarse y Stiles ya no es un desastre de temblores después de unos minutos. El chico lo ayuda a levantarse hasta llegar a la banca.

—Lo siento —le dice Stiles—. Lo siento. Yo… ¿Nunca te ha pasado que sientes el suelo desmoronarse, todo de repente? Cuando nunca nada es como se supone.

Mira al chico que lo ayudó a calmarse y Stiles puede verlo bien ahora que el mundo no se está destruyendo. El chico le recuerda vagamente a Scott, por alguna extraña razón. Cabello corto negro, y ojos que no sabe si son cafés o verdes, usando una camiseta gris y pantalones negros, zapatillas Nike y una camiseta a cuadros verde.

Bueno, al menos Stiles puede confiar en la camiseta a cuadros.

—Sí —dice el chico, sonriendo con remordimiento, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello tímidamente—. Si, puedes apostar eso.

—Bueno, uh. Gracias por el rescate. Ya estoy bien —Stiles se levanta para irse, para largarse de allí, pero el chico le sonríe, cálido y gentil, y solo por un momento Stiles no puede recordar por qué se estaba yendo. Hay algo agradable en su sonría.

—Sáltate la clase conmigo —dice el chico—. No hay punto en volver al mismo sitio del que te escapaste. Un poco de aire libre te sentará bien —mueve la cabeza en dirección a la puerta que da hacia el campo.

Bueno, Stiles puede escaparse tanto allí como a otro lugar. Asiente.

—Cool —dice el chico y sonríe de nuevo.

No hablan realmente mientras salen de allí. El chico se deja caer en una de las gradas y se protege los ojos del sol mientras ven a los jugadores, y Stiles probablemente comenzaría a hablar justo ahora, pero el silencio es agradable.

Stiles piensa en escapar y hacia dónde siquiera iría (Deaton, decide. Alan Deaton debería estar en la ciudad), cuando el chico comienza a hablar de nuevo.

—Ugh, ¿eres un chico de Lacrosse, verdad? —dice él eventualmente.

—Supongo —responde Stiles—. Jugué alguna vez.

— ¿En tu otra escuela?

Stiles hace un sonido evasivo, porque decir sí o no sería casi como una mentira, y ya se ha acostumbrado a mentir _sin_ _realmente_ mentir. Estúpidos hombres lobo con su estúpida habilidad para detectar mentiras.

—Casi siempre calentaba la banca —dice Stiles, señalando al banco de madera debajo de las gradas que se parece mucho al que Stiles está acostumbrado a colocar su trasero.

—Yo soy más de Básquetbol —dice el chico.

—Eres más de bolas grandes, ¿No? —pregunta Stiles, resoplando una risa.

El chico se ríe— Algo así —se encoge de hombros—. Empezaron a colocar el Lacrosse en rotación un par de años atrás. No creo que se vuelva muy popular.

Stiles gira su sonrisa hacia el campo para que el chico no la vea— Tal vez te sorprenderás.

—Tal vez —concuerda el chico.

El entrenador en el campo hace sonar el silbato, llamándolos a todos para el calentamiento. Y ese es el momento que Stiles aprovecha para irse. Pero tan pronto como hace un movimiento, el chico se inclina hacia él y le arrebata a Stiles (robado, oh Dios) el horario de las manos. Stiles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que seguía sosteniéndolo.

—Genial —dice el chico, sonriendo de nuevo—, estamos juntos en Economía. Eso es cool. Te llevaré —Stiles debe estar mostrando su confusión, porque el chico adhiere en seguida—. _Eres_ nuevo aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí —responde Stiles, porque se _siente_ todo nuevo. Viaje en el tiempo. _Ugh_ —. Cierto.

—Okay —dice el chico y mueve su cabeza en dirección a la escuela—, te muestro el camino.

Stiles sonríe débilmente— Genial.

 

×

 

Quien sea que sea este chico, es popular, porque varios chicos lo saludan mientras avanzan. Las chicas también. Él les devuelve el saludo y se mueve con gracia a través de la multitud. Todos se apartan de su camino mientras lo hace. Sí, definitivamente popular.

—El entrenador Appleby da la clase —el chico explica mientras se aproximan al salón 104, la clase usual de Stiles para Economía. Aparentemente algunas cosas nunca cambian—. Él es el entrenador de Basquetbol. ¿Juegas?

Un hombre con la cara redonda aparece a través de la puerta y los mira a ambos—. Siempre puedo intentarlo con nuevos talentos —su mirada se desliza hacia Stiles—. Él es casi tan alto como tú, estrella.

El chico, _Estrella_ , se avergüenza un poco—. Sí que lo es, entrenador. Él es Stiles. Es nuevo.

— ¿Qué demonios es un Stiles? —pregunta el entrenador. Incluso Estrella lo mira con extrañeza, lo que hace que Stiles se inquiete.

—Mi verdadero nombre es impronunciable. Polaco. Tiene zetas en él —explica Stiles—. Stiles es diminutivo para Stilinski —se da cuenta de su error tan pronto como lo dice. Beacon Hills es un territorio relativamente grande,  pero aparte de eso es algo así como pequeño. Toda la carrera de su papá en la fuerza policiaca ha sido en esta ciudad.

Bueno, tal vez nadie haga la conexión.

—Como el comisario —dice el entrenador Appleby. Demonios.

—Sí —dice Stiles, y luego una sensación helada le golpea el estómago, porque _no hay forma_.

Pero aun así, Stiles ha pensado en un montón de teorías. Definitivamente tuvo una gran fase de ciencia ficción cuando tenía once y quería ser astronauta. Viaje en el tiempo, si es teóricamente posible, ya _debió_ _haber sucedido_. Los eventos pasados son inmutables. Es solo el futuro el que puede cambiar.

Si Stiles viajó en el tiempo hacia el pasado, es un evento que ya está arreglado. Ya _sucedió_ , incluso antes de que el hechizo (porque, en serio, Stiles no tiene muchas más teorías) lo enviara de vuelta.

—Exactamente como el comisario —termina Stiles, casi en piloto-automático.

El robó el nombre de su increíble primo mayor. Un primo que vino y se quedó por un par de días y _que nunca volvieron a ver._

Un primo llamado Stiles.

—Él es mi tío —termina Stiles, intentando todo lo posible para no temblar.

Porque _Oh mi Dios_. Definitivamente es un viajero en el tiempo. Ya _había_ viajado antes. Porque ya sucedió, y ahora está _sucediendo_ , y necesita calmarse antes de que empiece otro ataque de pánico. Síp.

—Eso es genial —dice estrella—. Vamos. Podemos compartir mesa. No tienes tus libros aún.

La mesa de Estrella se encuentra en la mitad de la clase. A Stiles le gusta el medio. Es un buen punto para saber qué está pasando, pero no demasiado atrás para que pueda olvidar que los profesores lo están observando por portarse mal.

—Appleby es un buen profesor —dice Estrella, pasándole un bolígrafo de su propia mochila y un par de hojas, libres de dibujos de unicornios. Stiles _besaría_ a Estrella como muestra de su gratitud si eso no fuera extraño. Tal vez él _conoce_ a Estrella en el futuro.

Se pregunta vagamente qué tan lejos en el pasado está. La escuela no se ve muy cambiada. Adhirieron las nuevas clases en el 2001, y se ven como las únicas a las que Stiles está acostumbrado, excepto que se ven extrañamente limpias. Así que tal vez son recién los 2000.

Tal vez Stiles puede recordar los números de la lotería y dárselos a su papá. Hmm. La idea de que haya un par de cosas buenas en este viaje del tiempo lo anima un poco— ¿Es estricto?

—No en el salón de clases —explica Estrella—. Sin embargo, es extraño tener a tu profesor de entrenador.

—Conozco el sentimiento —dice Stiles, y se congela.

¿Qué _año_ en los 2000 es? ¿Su mamá podría estar viva? Por un momento, la esperanza es dolorosa, aunque sepa que es ridículo, porque su mamá habría estado en casa cuando se despertó esta mañana. Luego piensa que Stiles debería haber estado en la casa. El pequeño Stiles. El Stiles que aún no se llama Stiles, y su mamá podría haber estado en el segundo piso con él, o…

Estrella escribe la fecha. Lunes, 7 de noviembre, 2004.

Nop. Su mamá está muerta. Ugh. Stiles siente el dolor de nuevo, solo por un momento, y se estremece.

—Hablas raro —Estrella le dice, y luego estrecha sus ojos— ¿Estás bien?

Stiles no puede encontrar las palabras adecuadas para _decir no, mi mamá está muerta y se siente como si pasara de nuevo,_ así que extiende una mano, incomodo, y Estrella inhala un poco, con lastima.

—Se ve profunda —dice él, y toca la palma de Stiles con dos dedos.

Tal vez es la imaginación de Stiles, pero duele un poco menos. Tal vez haberla destensado haya ayudado un poco.

—Me corté antes —dice Stiles—, _o después_ —murmura para si mismo. Estrella se ve confundido.

—Le diré a Appleby que tu escritura puede ser un poco rara las próximas semanas —Estrella le dice—. Es un buen hombre. Ignorando el hecho de que me llama Estrella o campeón en lugar de mi nombre real.

—Espera. ¿Estrella no es tu nombre? —Stiles parpadea.

Estrella o… quien sea que es este chico… sonríe con extrañeza—. No, es…

—Cuando terminen de conversar, muchachos, tengo una clase que dar —Appleby les grita desde el frente de la clase.

— _Luego_ —el chico murmura.

— _Sí_ —le dice Stiles en silencio, omitiendo la parte donde va a intentar escapar de la clase —y del chico— para que pueda ir a encontrar a Deaton.

 

×

 

De alguna manera, Stiles _sí_ consigue irse de ahí antes de que Estrella —quien quiera que sea ese chico— lo arrastre hacia otra clase en la que no debería estar.

Se desliza por una puerta lateral que no tiene alarma en este punto del tiempo (Stiles puede o puede que no haya sido la _razón_ por la que esa puerta en particular tiene alarma, pero nunca confirmará ese rumor) y corre hacia el Jeep.

Al menos la ciudad no ha cambiado mucho a lo largo de estos ocho años o así. Stiles se detiene en el estacionamiento de la Clínica Veterinaria de Beacon Hills. Los carteles son los mismos y DEATON. A. DVM está perfectamente colocado en la parte inferior de la puerta. El otro auto en el lugar es un Camaro negro, al que Stiles le frunce el ceño.

Incluso más cuando la matricula hace referencia al auto viejo de Derek.

Hoy no está de humor para tratar con Derek Hale.

Pero aun así, no es como si Stiles tuviera muchas otras opciones. Necesita hablar con Deaton. Es su mayor esperanza. Así que abre la puerta de la veterinaria y suspira cuando la recepción está vacía.

Sin embargo, hay una luz en el fondo, así que Stiles la sigue, pasando con cuidado a través de la ceniza de cerval y cerrando detrás de él la puertecilla.

Camina al interior y dos rostros se giran a verlo: uno familiar, el otro no tanto.

—No deberías estar aquí, hijo —dice Alan Deaton. Luce completamente _idéntico_ a como Stiles lo recuerda. Los años no le pasan. Stiles se lo dirá. Si alguna vez vuelve a su propio presente.

Bueno. En el peor de los casos, Stiles podría _vivir_ todo esto hasta volver al presente. Eso apestaría, pero sería mejor que la inevitable muerte.

—Es una emergencia —dice Stiles.

Las cejas de Deaton se alzan— ¿Tienes un animal que necesitas que trate?

—No —dice Stiles—, pero…

Deaton suspira— ¿Si quiera sabes a quién estás _interrumpiendo_ aquí?

La mujer de pie al lado de Deaton es hermosa; cabello café ondulado, una túnica roja y blanca cayendo hasta sus muslos, y sus ojos verdes son astutos, calculadores. Stiles recuerda el Camaro en el estacionamiento y sabe exactamente a quién está interrumpiendo.

—Alfa Hale —dice Stiles, asintiendo en su dirección. Talia Hale. La _mamá_ de Derek. Es bastante imponente. _Tenía_ que serlo. Derek, Laura y Cora no cayeron _muy_ lejos del árbol genético—, mi nombres es Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

Deaton deja de apoyarse en la mesa con sorpresa, pero Talia solo sonríe y asiente en respuesta. Ella es completamente imperturbable, aunque Stiles cree que puede oler su humanidad. Un pobre chico humano que no representa una amenaza para una mujer lobo Alfa.

—Entonces, sabrás que esto es importante —comienza Deaton, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Huh. Podría lucir igual, pero no es el maestro Zen del presente de Stiles.

— _Sí_ —dice Stiles, moviendo los pies con impaciencia—, pero me parece que acabo de viajar cierta cantidad de años en el tiempo hacia el pasado, y _en verdad_ no me gustaría pisar ninguna mariposa, si entiende lo que digo —enfatiza a Talía con cautela—. ¿Su hija mencionó viajes en el tiempo como consecuencia de algún hechizo mal hecho?

—Mi hija —repite Talía, y la esquina de su boca se tensa—. Suena como algo que Laura haría.

Stiles abre la boca para corregirla sobre Cora, pero luego la cierra— _Spoilers_ —murmura eventualmente.

Talía asiente y mira hacia Deaton— Los problemas de este pequeño hombre son mayores que los míos, Alan —Ella coge un pequeño archivo, casualmente cerrado, y Stiles no puede resistir la pizca de curiosidad de saber qué está ocultando—. Los viajes en el tiempo son problemas más importantes que cazadores inquietos y reuniones de Alfas impulsivos.

—Te veré después —Deaton le promete. Mira a Stiles—. Acompañaré a la Sra. Hale a la puerta y luego tú y yo hablaremos.

—Sí —dice Stiles, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos y apoyándose contra uno de los mostradores de acero de Deaton—. Espere. ¿ _Alfas_ impulsivos? ¿ _Deucalion_? Mierda. _Mierda_. No… esta no…

Las manos de Deaton le cubren la boca y lo mira con intensidad.

—Si quieres mi ayuda —le dice Deaton—, te quedarás aquí y _cerrarás la boca_.

Stiles hace la mímica de quedarse callado.

Deaton se ve exasperado, pero esa es una de las expresiones con la que Stiles está más familiarizado. Tiene todo su derecho. Cualquiera que se rodee por elección de adolescentes y hombres lobo se merece estar molesto de vez en cuando.

Stiles se queda callado hasta que Deaton regresa y cruza los brazos amenazadoramente.

—Podría parar tantas cosas malas —deja salir Stiles, su mente a toda carrera. Laura. El _incendio_. Es muy tarde para su mamá, pero la idea de joder a Kate Argent incluso antes de que esté _cerca_ de quemar a toda una familia viva es ridículamente atractiva.

Y Peter. Ooh. Las cosas que podría hacerle a Peter Hale.

—Podrías. O podrías hacerlas peor —dice Deaton—. Si viajar en el tiempo es posible, ¿no piensas que más personas podrían hacerlo?

—Bueno, _es_ posible —dice Stiles en defensa automáticamente, abriendo los brazos—. Mi-re-me. Aquí estoy. Y si va a la casa del oficial Stilinski esta noche, también me encontrará, aunque con menos años. Espere, ¿Si me conozco a mí mismo causará una brecha en el espacio/tiempo?

Deaton rueda los ojos, suspirando ante la estupidez de Stiles.

—Has pasado demasiado tiempo con los Hale —dice Stiles.

—Más personas viajarían en el tiempo si fuera algo bueno —dice Deaton—. Créeme. La razón por la que nuestro pasado no está lleno de personas intentando salvar el día, o cambiando las cosas para su propio beneficio, es porque usualmente no funciona. Lo mejor que puedes intentar hacer es mantener la línea del tiempo lo más pura posible.

Stiles entre cierra los ojos— ¿Así que _puedo_ cambiar las cosas estando aquí?

—Es posible —dice Deaton lentamente— ¿Puedes imaginar tu presente peor de lo que lo es ahora?

—Fácilmente puedo imaginarlo mejor —dice Stiles, y luego piensa en su padre, muerto. Piensa en todo el mundo conociendo sobre los hombres lobo y los cazadores esparciendo miedo y erradicándolos. O la guerra en erupción, humanos contra hombres lobo, la paranoia distópica en su máxima expresión—. Sí, puede ser peor.

—Y ese es el arma de doble filo con los viajes en el tiempo —dice Deaton—. Lo que sea que hagas, _no_ puede cambiar las cosas. Ese es tu principal objetivo.

Stiles lo mira con cautela— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Si es el hechizo que estoy pensando, debe desaparecer pronto —le ofrece Deaton—. ¿Tu sangre estuvo involucrada?

Stiles piensa en ello— Me corté la mano con un cuchillo de plata —Stiles sostiene su palma arriba—. Mientras cortaba las espinas de las rosas. Pero no estaba cerca del hechizo cuando lo hicieron.

—Si tus… asociados… usaron el cuchillo sin limpiarlo, eso podría explicar por qué estás envuelto.

— _Increíble_ —dice Stiles, negando con la cabeza— ¿Qué tanto tiempo hasta que se… desaparezca? Y por desaparecer, estoy asumiendo que volveré a casa, ¿verdad? Porque…

—Sí, deberías volver automáticamente a donde perteneces —dice Deaton—. Pero hasta que eso ocurra, estarás aquí… —se encoge de hombros— El hechizo es simple. Pero los efectos del hechizo no son concretos. Puede ser una semana, puede ser un año —frunce el ceño pensativamente—. ¿Tienes algún, um, lugar en el que puedas pasar desapercibido por un tiempo?

—Sí, donde mi papá —dice Stiles, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello.

El ceño fruncido de Deaton se profundiza.

—Creo que ya había sucedido antes —ofrece Stiles de inmediato—. Recuerdo a un primo mayor con mi nombre viniéndose a quedar con nosotros durante un tiempo. Escapando de un tío abusivo en Arizona.

—Ah, un arreglo de ubicación fijo —dice Deaton, sonando aliviado—. Bueno, si te apegas a la regla de no cambiar nada, y no dejas que nadie más se entere de que eres del futuro, todo debería estar bien. Solo deja que la magia tome su curso.

—Genial —dice Stiles.

Deaton lo saca de su oficina poco tiempo después de eso, aun cuando Stiles intenta obtener más información de su parte, pero lo que ya le ha dicho es bastante, considerando el hecho de que es un emisario muy críptico, así que Stiles se mete en su Jeep y…

…sí, tiene más problemas _aquí_.

Porque el Jeep tiene un nuevo amigo en el estacionamiento y no es el Camaro Hale.

Es una patrulla de policía.

Y el conductor, saliendo de dicho auto y mirando al Jeep con horror, es el _comisario_ Stilinski en persona.

_Genial_.

Stiles sabe que una gran defensiva es una increíble ofensiva, así que va con la mejor arma que tiene en su arsenal.

Su voz.

—Hey, tío Stilinski —dice Stiles, sosteniéndose las muñecas sumisamente. Stiles lo aprendió como parte de su conocimiento de la psicología del hombre lobo, pero funciona en humanos también –descubre las partes más vulnerables de tu cuerpo y te verás más confiable—. Soy yo. Stiles. El hijo mayor de Ernest. ¿Tío Ernie? Recuerdas al tío Ernie. Olores a jerez. Constantemente borracho como una cuba. Ma —no, no _mamá_ , Stiles—. ¿Le escribí a la Tía Emmaline a inicios de primavera? ¿Sobre venir aquí para escapar de su nueva esposa por una semana o dos?

— ¿Discúlpame? —el _comisario_ Stilinski dice, frunciendo el ceño y los labios. Sí, Stiles no está ganando en este momento.

—Lamento haber tomado el Jeep, pero no estabas en casa y tenía un par de cosas que hacer antes —dice Stiles, acercándose, sonriéndole. Mejor parecer un idiota que una amenaza—. Estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia el Departamento del Sheriff para buscarte. Vamos, tengo las llaves. No hubiera sido capaz de encontrar las llaves y llevarme el Jeep si la tía Em no me hubiera dicho dónde encontrarlas. Aquí. Puedo devolverlas si es un problema. Sé que ella no me escribió por un par de meses, pero dijo que podía venir en cualquier momento, así que solo pensé…

—Oh, chico —John suspira, negando con la cabeza, y sus ojos se humedecen un poco— Jesús. Le enviamos una nota a Ernie, pero…

La expresión de Stiles cae— ¿Qué? ¿Qué nota? ¿Qué sucedió? La tía… ¿ella está _bien_?

Detrás de John, su compañera niega con la cabeza. Stiles deja que su labio inferior tiemble como en las películas (es una clase de maestro para salir de los problemas, o lo era hasta que los estúpidos detectores de mentiras sobrenaturales se metieran en su vida) y deja que sus hombros caigan.

—Siento ser el que te cuente esto —dice John en una voz tensa y apretada—, pero tu tía murió un par de semanas atrás.

—Un par de _semanas_ … —Stiles ni siquiera tiene que pretender la sorpresa. Un par de semanas. No recordaba a su papá volviendo tan rápido al trabajo después de la muerte de su mamá—. Dios, lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Sabía que estaba enferma, por supuesto, pero me escribía desde el hospital. Pero creo que debí saber que ella no diría que estaba _así_ de enferma… —se desploma contra el Jeep y mueve la cabeza lentamente.

—Te pareces mucho a ella, chico —dice John, dándole a Stiles una palmada extraña en el hombro—. ¿Dijiste que te llamabas Stiles?

Stiles asiente— Sí. Yo. Uh. He estado en la escuela, inscribiéndome como un estudiante provisional —le pasa su horario a John, quien asiente hacia él, pero sus cejas siguen fruncidas. No se está creyendo toda la historia.

—Puedes llamar a mi papá, si responde —dice Stiles, y luego sostiene su mano herida tentativamente—, pero puedo jurar que todo lo que dirá es que este corte es _mi culpa_ —mira hacia la distancia—. A veces se siente como si lo fuera, pero…

—Hey. _Hey_ —su papá está cerca ahora y el ceño fruncido ha disminuido—. Ernie siempre fue un poco pesado con sus manos. Estás a salvo ahora, ¿Está bien? —mira hacia arriba, hacia el letrero de Deaton— ¿Qué necesitabas hacer con el veterinario, huh?

Stiles abre la boca para decir una mentira, pero la puerta se abre y Deaton sale, dirigiéndose hacia Stiles.

—Le consulté tus inquietudes a un amigo mío en el Condado Maricopa para el cuidado de animales —dice Deaton, directamente a Stiles, su mirada sin flaquear un instante—. Me dijeron que visitaron a tu padre y se llevaron los tres perros con ellos. Tenías razón. Tenían lesiones substanciales.

— ¿Lo arrestaron? —pregunta Stiles, siguiendo la escena.

—No —dice Deaton—, me temo que tu padre te culpó de ello.

—Genial —dice Stiles—. _Genial_ —mira con recelo a John— ¿Supongo que tiene que dar seguimiento APB desde otros estados, uh?

—Eres un menor —Deaton le asegura—. Mi colega dice que no han colocado nada más que una alerta de que estás desaparecido.

—Lo siento por causar tantos problemas —dice Stiles, mirando de Deaton a su papá—. Mejor me voy. A hacerle frente a todo.

—No —dice John, la boca fruncida en una línea—. No, si tu tía te prometió un lugar seguro, eso es lo que vas a tener. Te ayudaré y veré si hay algo que puedo hacer. Pero por ahora… —mira con frialdad a Stiles— Puedes venir conmigo. Tenemos una habitación libre. Enviaré a alguien de vuelta por el Jeep.

Stiles asiente y entrega las llaves al instante.

—Es bueno que deje que te quedes —la compañera de su papá le susurra mientras lo acompaña a la parte trasera de la patrulla. Stiles ve una expresión calculadora en John.

—Sí —concuerda Stiles, sonriendo hacia ella. Él sabe la verdad, porque Stiles sabe exactamente de dónde sacó su personalidad altamente observadora y manipuladora, y no fue de su mamá.

El papá de Stiles quiere mantener un ojo en él y teniéndolo cerca es la mejor opción que tiene.

Stiles se coloca el cinturón de seguridad en la parte trasera del auto y entonces la radio suena.

—Tenemos un 10-57 en la calle Barker —la voz del despachador llega a través de la línea.

John suspira audiblemente— Copiado. Tengo un pasajero, ¿hay alguien más cerca?

—Negativo —responde el despachador.

—Podrías dejarme en la escuela —dice Stiles, porque la calle Barker está cerca de esa área de la ciudad— ¿Y me quedaré fuera de la oficina de la escuela hasta que me puedas recoger después y así no me meto en más problemas?

John se toma un segundo para responder— Vamos en camino, 5 minutos TEL[2]  —le dice al despachador y enciende el auto. Stiles intenta no hacer su gesto de victoria muy visible, pero su papá lo nota.

Sale rápido del auto cuando John lo deja en la entrada de la escuela y se queda ahí hasta que ya no está. Stiles intenta no girar los ojos, pero el impulso es demasiado para resistirlo. Es como si todo esto fuera una pesadilla, no un viaje en el _tiempo_.

Al menos las cosas son un poco más fáciles cuando vuelve a Administración, porque no hay _forma_ de que John lo deje tranquilo si no intenta mantener toda esta extraña ficción que en realidad nadie cree, y aunque está listo para mentir más y abrirse paso en la escuela, no tiene que hacerlo.

Porque Talía Hale está ahí, charlando con la mujer que Stiles reconoce de las fotos en el corredor principal como la directora de la Escuela de Beacon Hills.

—Tendré una conversación con Laura esta noche —le promete Talía a la directora y luego sonríe en la dirección de Stiles—. Sr. Stilinski.

Stiles asiente en respuesta.

La directora se ve sorprendida— No tenía idea de que el oficial Stilinski tuviera un hijo mayor.

—Tengo _dieciséis_ —protesta Stiles automáticamente—. Y. Uh. Soy su sobrino. De otro estado.

—El Señor Stilinski… —comienza Talía.

—Stiles —corrige él.

— ¿En serio? —La directora pregunta— ¿Stiles Stilinski? Quién llamaría a su hijo así.

—De hecho, es… Szczepan —dice Stiles con una mueca de dolor— Szczepan Stilinski. Mis abuelos eran polacos, es un nombre de familia, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Sh-shche- _Stiles_ , ¿no es así?

Stiles asiente— Solo estoy aquí por una semana o dos, no me quiero atrasar en la escuela. ¿Tal vez eso podría ser suficiente para dejarme entrar?

—No lo sé —dice la directora, porque definitivamente no es el protocolo normal, y hay mil razones por las que no lo dejaría entrar.

—Sarah —dice Talía suavemente, colocando su mano en el hombro de la directora, sus dedos curvándose sobre la chaqueta de lana que la mujer está usando. La directora se estremece, como si el agarre de Talía fuerza con fuerza de más. O… clavándole las garras—. Creo que puede ser una buena idea. Tienes un programa de intercambio, ¿no es así? Eso… mantendría al Sr. Stilinski fuera de problemas mientras mantenemos a nuestros… invitados en la ciudad.

—Pensándolo bien, tener un estudiante de intercambio por un periodo corto de tiempo enriquecería a nuestra comunidad —la directora dice muy rápido, sonriendo hacia Talía. La directora mira hacia a la administradora de pelo rizado detrás de la mesa, observando el intercambio con curiosidad—. Bárbara, ingresa al Sr Stilinski. Dale algunas clases y los papeles de estudiante nuevo.

—Por supuesto, directora —Bárbara emite un sonido, empujándose hacia arriba y dirigiéndose hacia el archivador inmediatamente.

Stiles mira a Talía con gratitud— Gracias por la ayuda. Supongo que te conocen bien por aquí —él mira fijamente a Bárbara, quien chirria y agacha la cabeza de nuevo hacia el archivador.

—Como si fuera su familia —dice Talía—. Te pareces mucho al chico Stilinski de nuestro tiempo —murmura ella. Stiles se sobresalta tan rápido que debe verse como una confirmación, porque su sonrisa se torna triste—. Tu madre era una mujer increíble, Stiles. Hubiéramos dado todo por no haberla perdido.

—Y más por haberla conocido —dice Stiles automáticamente, porque le sorprende el si quiera poder formular palabras para eso. La sonrisa de Talía se vuelve gloriosa.

—Ella estaría orgullosa de ti —murmura, besándolo en la mejilla y girándose para irse.

Stiles hace su mejor esfuerzo para fingir que no se rompió un poquito por dentro y se gira hacia Bárbara.

Inscribirlo para la escuela, especialmente cuando Stiles no tiene papeles o transcripciones oficiales, toma su tiempo. Es casi el final del almuerzo cuando terminan. Sin embargo, Bárbara es un amor y le comparte la mitad de su sándwich de queso cuando su estómago empieza a gruñir, y para el momento en que las campanas suenan anunciando los dos últimos periodos, Stiles es oficialmente un miembro de la Escuela de Beacon Hills. Le promete a Bárbara que traerá las copias de sus papeles oficiales cuando los consiga, y le promete volver mañana para comprobar sus habilidades literarias y matemáticas, y luego se va.

Sin la ayuda de Talía (léase: aterrorizar a la directora con garras, y Stiles en verdad tiene que leer sobre lo que sucedió con ella cuando regrese a su tiempo porque, hombre, sería muy práctico que la directora de la secundaria de Beacon Hills supiera acerca de los hombres lobo) no hubiera sido tan sencillo. Stiles necesita agradecerle.

Mientras aún está viva.

El pensamiento le hace un nudo en el estómago mientras se dirige hacia su última clase, dos horas de Historia Americana. Talía Hale es _increíble_. Es poderosa, hermosa y tiene la _presencia_ que hace que Stiles se sienta seguro. Y en su tiempo, ella no está. Como su mamá.

Cuando Stiles vuelva a su propio tiempo, va a haber un hoyo en su pecho donde estará la mamá de Derek, del mismo tamaño del de su madre. El futuro ya ha cambiado para ser un poco más triste. Stiles _no_ puede hacerlo peor.

La clase de Historia no es tan mala. Stiles puede recordar casi todo de ella –la estructura debió cambiar, porque Stiles había visto eso el año anterior- así que no molesta demasiado hasta la sección de la Resistencia Harlem, y como resultado, el profesor lo deja hasta después que el timbre suena.

Lo cual es casi agradable, porque el maestro va en serio y ya tiene una pila de libros antiguos para que Stiles les eche un ojo y se ponga al día con las lecturas. Pero al mismo tiempo, John ya debería de haber terminado y lo estaría esperando justo ahora en la oficina de la escuela, y en verdad, _en verdad_ necesita que no esté ahí mucho tiempo. Habrá un margen –su padre tendrá que recoger a, uh, Szczepan de la primaria (la cual es una escuela muy, muy cruel, y más si te llamas _Szczepan_ )-, pero Stiles está justo si quiere mantener la línea intacta.

Cuando el profesor finalmente lo deja ir, Stiles intenta correr con siete (sí, un profesor muy entusiasta) libros en las manos.

Y corre directo hacia un montón de chicos, cayendo sobre su trasero con libros regados por _todas_ _partes_.

Y por si fuera poco, el balón de baloncesto le sigue, golpeándolo en un costado.

—Eso definitivamente resume mi día —se queja Stiles—, si no es que _mi_ _vida_ _completa_.

Hay una risa familiar en alguna parte cerca de sus pies, y Stiles comienza a levantarse al mismo tiempo que alguien lo ayuda.

El mismo chico que lo salvó de su ataque de pánico.

Si. Definitivamente este no es su día.

—Gracias —murmura Stiles, mientras el chico le hace un gesto a los demás para que lo ayuden a recoger sus libros.

—Vamos, chicos, Stiles es nuevo, mostremos un poco de cortesía —ordena el chico.

— ¿Les importa? —una voz habla detrás de ellos— Estoy intentando _practicar_.

—Mi amigo se cayó —dice el chico, gruñéndole a la muchacha. Es linda, cabello castaño largo, un lunar bajo el ojo, brillantes ojos color avellana, pantalones vaqueros de cintura alta y una camisa purpura y gris que hace juego con su piel blanca—. ¿En serio vas a culpar a alguien por tener problemas con la gravedad?

La boca de la chica se retuerce un poco— Estaban haciendo ruido desde antes. Solo deténganse. Vayan a jugar fuera o algo.

—Lo que sea que digas, princesa —dice el chico con amargura, girándose en la dirección de Stiles. La chica hace un sonido de fastidio y vuelve a entrar a la sala de música—. No te preocupes por ella. Todos los músicos de esta escuela son bichos raros que se creen mucho —levanta la voz—. Algunos de ellos tienen egos más grandes que los jugadores de Lacrosse.

Hay un sonido de traqueteo en la sala de música. Definitivamente escuchó eso.

—Vamos afuera, chicos —continúa él, recogiendo el balón de baloncesto y girándolo sin esfuerzo. Es obvio _por_ _qué_ el entrenador lo llama Estrella—. ¿Quieres venir?

—Tal vez en otro momento —miente Stiles. El chico inclina un poco la cabeza, algo que le recuerda a Scott—. Tengo un par de cosas más que hacer antes de ir a casa.

—Te veré mañana, entones —dice el chico con una gran sonrisa, antes de unirse a sus amigos. Stiles se queda atrás, y porque él no es una persona horrible, asoma su cabeza en la sala de música.

—Hola —dice Stiles—, lo siento por hacer ruido. Soy naturalmente torpe.

La chica resopla, pero le envía una sonrisa detrás de su chelo— Gracias por venir y disculparte —dice ella—. No muchos de ellos lo hacen —ella mira de nuevo hacia su atril, frunciéndole el ceño a la hoja—. Especialmente no Derek Hale y su grupo de deportistas.

— ¿Especialmente no _quién_? —susurra Stiles, sonando aterrorizado.

— ¿El chico con la camiseta verde? ¿El de cabello negro? Derek Hale —la chica se sacude el cabello y coloca sus dedos en el diapasón, probando el vibrato con un dedo sin arrastrar el arco por las cuerdas. Sus ojos se mueven hacia Stiles con cautela—. Yo me alejaría de él si fuera tú.

—Creo que es muy tarde para eso —dice Stiles débilmente. La chica exhala y arrastra su arco contra las cuerdas, llenando el aire con un sonido bello y melodioso. Hay un peso en la base de su estómago, una preocupación que se siente más como una migraña en sus inicios, y entrecierra los ojos hacia ella—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Estoy intentando practicar —dice la chica, frunciendo el ceño hacia él.

—Soy Stiles. Stilinski. Sobrino del oficial Stilinski.

—Lo conozco. Buen hombre —la chica mira de vuelta hacia el instrumento—. ¿Puedes irte? En verdad necesito practicar.

—Seguro —dice Stiles—. Solo… —tiene que saberlo— ¿Eres Paige? —la cabeza de la chica se levanta.

— ¿Hale te dijo eso? ¿Te dijo que me molestaras?

Stiles levanta las manos y retrocede— No, no me dijo nada. Yo… voy a irme ahora ¡Buena suerte practicando! Suenas increíble.

Antes de que ella diga algo más, Stiles huye de la habitación y dobla por el pasillo, abrazando los libros como si fueran lo único que lo mantiene con vida.

—Oh mi dios, oh mi _dios_.

Stiles se fuerza a sí mismo a respirar profundo una y otra vez, porque no puede permitirse tener un ataque de pánico.

Más que todo por volver en el tiempo y no cambiar nada.

Si Peter tenía razón sobre la historia que le contó sobre el primer encuentro de Derek y Paige, el encuentro por el que se enamorarían, entonces…

… Stiles acaba de arruinar _todo_.

 

 

 

 

[1] Juego de palabras en inglés que en español significaría ‘tonto,’ pero en ingles literal sería ‘tonto-trasero,’ de ahí la respuesta de Stiles.

[2] TEL: Tiempo estimado de llegada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quería hacerl@s esperar mucho (más porque yo misma odio esperar), y la bella Nev me ayudó a corregirlo super veloz, así que aquí tenemos la segunda parte. Además es increíble ver sus comentarios y kudos porque me animan un montón como no tienen idea. Espero que la historia les continué gustando y ya nos leeremos después con la última parte. Adiós~  
> Pd: Derek Hale adolescente es un tan asdfghjkl Mueran conmigo.

 

Corre a la entrada de la escuela para que al menos no arruine _absolutamente_ todo. El comisario Stilinski está esperando a por él y en la parte de atrás hay un pequeño con la nariz enterrada en un libro sobre dinosaurios.

Stiles desearía advertirle a John que no debía comprar muchos libros de dinosaurios –pronto se convertirá en un chico de motores. Su desorden de atención está bien controlado ahora, pero su papá no está tan acostumbrado al cambio de intereses como lo estaba su mamá.

—Linda pila de libros —dice John.

Stiles asiente con torpeza e intenta no sentirse demasiado extraño cuando papá desliza al pequeño Stiles (y no tan pequeño, en serio. Stiles tiene nueve en este momento del tiempo y ya es alto y delgado) al asiento de enfrente, empujando a Stiles en la parte de atrás.

Stiles no sabe si es porque _recuerda_ estos momentos desde su propio tiempo (cree que lo hace, aunque algunos son bastante borrosos) o si está usando injustamente su conocimiento del futuro, pero encaja en la dinámica familiar sin esfuerzo. Cuando John intenta comprar comidas ya preparadas en las tiendas, Stiles lo obliga a comprar alimentos frescos, prometiendo hacer boloñesa e insistiendo en que puede cocinar. Incluso escoge frutas e ingredientes para hacer un postre, diciéndole a su papá (algo que investiga un par de años más adelante en el tiempo) sobre cómo los chicos en verdad necesitan la energía que el pudin les da, y debe ser ahí cuando se gana a John sobre los engaños. Porque lo mira un poco extraño en la sección de productos frescos, diciéndole a Stiles que se oye igual a su tía.

Tal vez es este momento el que le da a Stiles un poco de tiempo solo después, mientras está cocinando, porque John confía en él lo suficiente para dejarlo solo una muy agradable media hora.

Stiles usa el tiempo para cortar vegetales y llamar a Deaton, pero el hombre es un adicto al trabajo y probablemente está en la oficina. Encuentra el número en el directorio y se lo coloca en el oído mientras corta una cebolla.

—Alan Deaton —dice Deaton en voz monótona cuando responde.

—Es Stiles Stilinski, _no cuelgue_ —dice Stiles, apurando las palabras.

Hay un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea— ¿Supongo que esto es una emergencia?

—Algo así —dice Stiles—. ¿Ha visto la película _Volver al Futuro_?

—Si llamas solo para discutir tus preferencias cinemato…

Stiles no deja que Deaton termine la amenaza— Nope. ¿Pero acabo de interrumpir a un chico y una chica que estoy bastante seguro de que deberían enamorarse?

Deaton suspira de nuevo. Más fuerte— arréglalo —es todo lo que dice.

— _¿Cómo?_ —demanda Stiles.

—Usa tu cerebro —dice Deaton—. Presumo que tienes uno, considerando la impresionante llamada de Talia Hale sobre cómo te abriste paso en la escuela. Aparentemente su hijo habló sobre ti. Mucho.

Stiles deja salir un gemido.

—Arréglelo, Sr. Stilinski —dice Deaton—. Mantenga intacta la línea de tiempo.

Stiles cuelga la llamada justo a tiempo para que comience a sonar de nuevo. Coloca una cara sospechosa, pero contesta— Residencia Stilinski, Stiles al habla-

Una voz femenina responde— ¿Puedo hablar con el comisario Stilinski? Es Yvonne de la estación.

—Sip, lo colocaré en el teléfono para ti —Stiles cubre el receptor, se inclina a la vuelta de la esquina y grita a por John— ¡P-uh-comisario Stilinski! ¡Teléfono!

—Gracias —dice John, apareciendo por la parte superior de las escaleras. Toma el teléfono y cierra la puerta de la cocina firmemente para que Stiles no pueda escucharlo.

Ugh. Sigiloso. Stiles se escabulle de nuevo hacia la estufa y fríe unas cebollas hasta que están suaves y caramelizadas, antes de comenzar a dorar la carne molida. Canta un poco en voz baja, porque aún no ha quemado nada. Coloca el arroz a fuego lento, lo remueve para la buena suerte y añade un poco de los vegetales cuando llega al tercer verso de la canción. Su mamá siempre ha cronometrado su tiempo en la cocina con la música, y Stiles nunca perdió esa costumbre. Lo que lo llevó a tomar clases de Economía Doméstica a mitad de verano, y también lo llevó a ir al campamento de teatro musical. Su papá no se dejó de reír por _semanas,_ pero estuvo bastante impresionado cuando fue a verlo al campamento para la presentación de _Hermanos de Sangre._

La puerta se abre y Stiles ni siquiera se inmuta. Nunca lo hace. Siempre sabe dónde está su papá, su reflejo se ve en el pomo de la puerta como un arco de luz brillante.

—Esa era Yvonne de la estación —dice John lentamente—. Contactaron el departamento de policía en Fountain Hills.

Stiles intenta no tensarse, porque es ahí donde vive su tío Ernie, si es que alguien realmente sabe dónde vive. Nadie en su familia _se preocupa_ sobre dónde está el tío Ernie porque es un alcohólico sin remedio.

—Yvonne me conectó directamente con el detective Ennis —continua John y Stiles _en verdad_ tiene que luchar por no tensarse. Ennis. El Alfa muerto. El Alfa que va a intentar transformar a Paige en un par de días y el que le romperá el corazón a Derek. El tiempo es terriblemente confuso cuando no está en orden cronológico.

Stiles no se tensa, pero se da la vuelta y su papá parece traducir su preocupación de ser atrapado en algo más, porque se acerca, apaga la estufa y lleva a Stiles a un asiento— Vieron tu casa, hijo. Ellos… Ennis, ella dijo que ni siquiera una _rata_ crecería allí.

—Ha sido bastante malo —murmura Stiles, odiando la mentira en su voz. Su mente va a toda velocidad. Ennis, pero _mujer_. _Una_ detective. Tal vez Ennis tiene parientes humanos.

Talia Hale o Alan Deaton debieron usar sus influencias para mover algunos hilos, para darle a Stiles algo de crédito verídico. Para ayudarlo a mantener la línea del tiempo pura.

Incluso si Stiles ya la dañó un poco, pero eso no importa. Lo arreglará.

De alguna forma.

—Tu papá está perdido, pero hay señales de que fue solo desde la noche anterior. Mantendremos un ojo en él. Pero había una _terrible_ cantidad de sangre en la casa —John toma la mano de Stiles y lo mira con seriedad—. Si te hirió más que solo la palma, puedes decírmelo.

—Fue solo mi palma esta vez —dice Stiles, solemne.

John retrocede un poco, obviamente imaginando todo el montón de cosas conectadas a _esta vez_ — Ennis ha enviado por fax algunos de tus documentos, les sacaré copia para la escuela mañana —su papá continúa, porque eso es lo que hace cuando afronta horribles situaciones, se apega a las situaciones a la mano. Esos documentos deben ser falsificados. Si es que es verdad que Deaton y Talia Hale tienen _conexiones_.

—Estarás a salvo con nosotros por un tiempo —dice John, firme y fuerte—. Como mi esposa prometió, siempre tendrás un hogar aquí con nosotros. ¿Le dijiste a tu papá a dónde ibas?

Esta no es una mentira— No —dice Stiles, mirando a su papá directo a los ojos sin dudar— Nunca supo que le escribía a M-tía Em. Ni siquiera creo que Ernie sepa que _sé_ escribir —también cierto—. Lo siento por no haber llamado, pero tenía que salir de allí. Antes de que lo supiera, ya estaba aquí —casi verdad.

—Dejaré que termines ahí —dice John—, mientras consigo que mi hijo se limpie y ordene. Huele _increíble._ ¿Necesitas una mano?

—Lo tengo —dice Stiles—. Gracias por no echarme.

John resopla— Eres _familia,_ chico. No se necesita un policía genio para saberlo. Eres la misma imagen de mi propio hijo.

Stiles intenta no reírse— Entonces apuesto a que el pequeño Szczepan es alguien hermoso e increíble, ¿huh?

—Sí que es algo, tienes razón —John niega con la cabeza con pesar y luego lo mira con curiosidad al colocarse en pie—. Esa fue una pronunciación impecable, Stiles.

—Su hermano pudo haberlo no contactado mucho, Sr. Stilinski —dice Stiles tan cuidadoso como puede—, pero sigue apegado a las tradiciones.

—Huh —dice John, golpeando el marco de la puerta especulativamente— ¿Con qué nombre te arrastró a ti?

Stiles casi entra en pánico y arruina todo, pero sí _pasó_ cuarenta y nueve horas seguidas con una sobredosis de Adderall, buscando nombres incluso más impronunciables que el suyo— Mieczyslaw —dice Stiles, esperando que su expresión atormentada sea verídica.

John hace una mueca— Ouch.

—Sep —concuerda Stiles—. Y ahora sabe por qué prefiero Stiles.

— _Definitivamente._

No pasa mucho tiempo para que Stiles les esté sirviendo la cena a John y a su yo pequeño. Esta parte de la mentira es mucho más fácil, porque él mismo recuerda fragmentos de ella y es algo extraño. Recuerda qué tanto le gustaba que su primo Stiles escuchara todas sus divagaciones y le contara hechos a cambio.

—Las moscas solo zumban en la nota “Fa” —Stiles le cuenta a su pequeño yo en alguna parte de la conversación y el rostro del pequeño Szczepan se transforma en la sonrisa más grande que él s _abe_ que su yo más joven no ha hecho desde la muerte de mamá.

Luego se queda pensando por un tiempo, porque Stiles _sabe_ ese hecho y lo ha conocido íntimamente desde que su primo mayor se lo _dijo_. Entonces, ¿ _cuándo siquiera lo aprendió?_ Oh, mi dios. Stiles va a darse la peor migraña del mundo, en serio que sí.

—Estuvo muy bueno —dice John, frotándose el estómago al final de la comida. Han comido más que suficiente porque la atmosfera es confortante—. Creo que solo me acostaré aquí un par de horas.

—No puedes —dice Szczepan—. Primero, no te estás acostando. No puedes mentir en una silla.[1]

—Puedes —le dice Stiles a su yo pequeño—. Depende de tu definición de mentir —sonríe ante la memoria del chiste.

—No lo confundas —dice John.

Stiles asiente y se las arregla para ponerse en pie a pesar de que su estómago le esté reclamando el quedarse quieto para _siempre_ — ¿Quieres café?

—Por favor —dice John y entre cierra los ojos—. Estás en familia, sabes que no _tienes_ que hacer cosas por estar aquí, ¿No? No que no lo aprecie y sí, espero que _contribuyas,_ pero…

—Está bien —dice Stiles—. Haré mi parte. No seré una carga —vacía el filtro de la cafetera y coloca uno nuevo, y tal vez sean granos demás, pero sin su Adderall, él va a necesitar la cafeína para mantenerse concentrado tanto como sea posible.

Estúpidos hechizos mágicos.

Después del café, John le ordena a Szczepan que haga su tarea y Stiles pequeño empieza a pelear hasta que Stiles le explica que _él_ también tiene que hacer su tarea, así que, ¿por qué no se sientan en la sala y la hacen juntos? John se ve tan _agradecido_ que el estómago de Stiles se dobla con culpabilidad. Todo este tiempo, y el lidiar con Stiles por sí solo, debe haber sido muy _difícil_ para su papá, especialmente con Stiles intentando encontrar los niveles adecuados de medicación y sus ataques de pánico.

Al menos puede pagarle un poco ahora que está aquí, por el poco tiempo que pueda.

Ayuda a su pequeño yo a concentrarse en su tarea con los pequeños trucos que su mamá le enseñó. Coloca música a bajo volumen y cada ciertos minutos intercambian lugares, así Szczepan se está moviendo constantemente; a mitad de sesión, hace un juego rápido de Memoria con su yo pequeño.

Stiles no se da cuenta de que John lo ha estado observando hasta que es la hora de dormir de Szczepan. Cuando John baja después de haberse asegurado que el pequeño Stiles se aseara bien y fuera a la cama, asiente hacia Stiles— Eres bueno con él —dice. Stiles sonríe tímidamente.

Se queda levantado un par de horas más, intentando concentrarse en su propia lectura y tomando un par de tazas de café fuerte. Eso lo ayuda un poco hasta que se distrae haciendo una lista de cómo conseguir que el romance cruzado de Paige y Derek vuelva a estar en el camino correcto.

Romance-lobuno-cruzado, de hecho.

Se siente un poco culpable mientras hace la lista ( _escucha a Paige, ve si ella va a algún sitio y ve al mismo lugar; intenta intercambiar de mesas en clase –necesitarás sus horarios para hacer eso; envíales notas del uno al otro para que se vean en la ¿destilería?_ ) porque Paige _muere_ y el _corazón_ de Derek se rompe y se siente como si él mismo estuviera asesinando a Paige, pero… Deaton tiene razón.

El _no_ mantener la línea de tiempo intacta podría empeorar las cosas mucho más. Stiles es solo un adolescente. Alan Deaton y Talia Hale son los adultos. Si ambos piensan que la línea de tiempo tiene que mantenerse como es, probablemente tienen razón.

Stiles piensa en sus amigos tirados en el suelo, desangrados y muertos. Se pregunta cómo se sentirían ellos si tuviera la oportunidad de salvarlos y no lo hiciera. Luego se pregunta cómo se sentirían si el salvarlos significara destruir el mundo, y él sabe que ellos no estarían jamás de acuerdo con destruir todo lo demás tan solo por ser rescatados.

Stiles tiene que volver el tiempo a su curso. No es su responsabilidad lo que pasa después.

Sí, eso es definitivamente la culpabilidad burbujeando al fondo de su estómago.

Tiene que trabajar rápido. No sabe cuándo el hechizo lo devolverá a casa.

—Okey, chico, tienes escuela mañana —dice John. Stiles parpadea hacia él, baja los libros y lo deja darle un pequeño recorrido por la habitación de invitados y el cuarto de baño—. Coloqué un par de mis ropas viejas en el tocador —dice John—. Probablemente son muy grandes para ti, pero son muy pequeñas para este viejo cuerpo —se golpea a sí mismo.

—Todavía eres _muy_ joven —dice Stiles automáticamente.

—Ha, haciéndome cumplidos —dice John—. Recordaré esa para cuando Szczepan sea un adolescente.

—Tengo la sensación de que Szczepan se te saldrá de las manos con los juegos mentales —dice Stiles, recordando con una mueca el infierno que obliga a su padre a atravesar.

John sonríe con tristeza— Hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo debajo del lavabo, toallas en el estante y coloqué las llaves del Jeep de vuelta en el gancho —acaricia la pared—. Si necesitas algo más, dímelo. Tengo el turno de la mañana, así que llevaré a Szczepan al Club de desayuno de la Iglesia a las 7.

—Gracias —dice Stiles, y porque no hay palabras para describir lo mucho que significa que su papá sea tan generoso con alguien que apenas conoce, lo dice de nuevo—. Gracias.

John asiente— Buenas noches, hijo.

Es solo una palabra, con la que de hecho llama a c _ualquier_ sujeto del que sospecha un comportamiento potencialmente malo, pero la oleada de amor que surge a través de Stiles es casi tangible, y _extraña tanto_ a su papá. A su verdadero papá. Su futuro papá, el que atravesó un infierno y lo sigue haciendo.

John cierra la puerta, dejando a Stiles solo en la habitación de invitados mientras él cuenta los pasos que se alejan— Buenas noches, papá —susurra y luego se alista para dormir.

 

×

 

Tan pronto como escucha a su papá y al pequeño Stiles dejar la casa en la mañana, Stiles se levanta y coloca en marcha la primera parte de su plan.

Bárbara mencionó ayer que su turno comienza a las 8am todos los días y siempre es la primera en entrar. Pero la escuela se abre a las 7 para los chicos que van a practicar —artes, música, deportes—, como siempre ha sido. Stiles se viste con ropas ridículamente grandes, pero no tiene el tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

El Jeep está en la entrada. Stiles se sube, enciende el motor y encuentra un sobre en el asiento del pasajero con la palabra _Stiles_ escrita en ella. Hay un par de billetes de $20 y una nota escrita a lápiz. _Gasolina y almuerzo._ Su papá es el _mejor._

Se pregunta por un momento si una vez que el hechizo se rompa volverá al mismo sitio del que vino, o si el tiempo que él esté en el pasado, transcurrirá en el futuro. ¿Qué pensará el John del futuro si Stiles no llega a casa?

No puede pensar así.

Faltan veinte para las siete y necesita entrar a la oficina de Administración.

Es más fácil de lo que es en su propio tiempo. No necesita llaves –Stiles abre la cerradura con un par de clips de la misma forma en la que aprendió a quitarse las esposas de su papá cuando tenía trece y John intentó esposarlo a la mesa para que hiciera su tarea (sí, el pequeño Stiles era un dolor de cabeza). Se las arregla para encontrar el horario de Paige en la sección de música y luego encuentra el de Derek. Fotocopia ambos en la maquina Xerox, que sigue siendo la misma de su propio tiempo, y la que también tiene el mismo código para fotocopias gratis; y es cuando está deslizándose fuera de la oficina, felicitándose por el buen trabajo, que camina directo contra alguien.

— ¡Derek! —chilla Stiles mientras empuja las fotocopias en su bolsillo— ¡No te vi ahí!

—Parece ser un hábito tuyo —dice Derek, y da un paso atrás para mirar a Stiles de arriba hacia abajo fríamente.

Ahora que Stiles sabe que está mirando a la versión más joven de Derek, puede notarlo. El mismo rostro, el mismo cabello, la misma aura de amenaza. Solo que _más joven_ — Soy una amenaza —concuerda Stiles y se gira para comenzar a caminar. Tal vez sirvan desayunos, Stiles no puede recordar cuándo comenzaron a hacer eso.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? —pregunta Derek, sus ojos revoloteando al bolsillo de Stiles.

—Olvidé algo ayer cuando estaba llenando los formularios —dice Stiles—. Se me ocurrió pasar por aquí para ver si lo veía.

—Bien —dice Derek. Stiles maldice internamente. _Hombre lobo._ Genial—. Así que supongo que ahora sabes mi nombre, ¿huh?

—Sí —dice Stiles—, Paige me lo dijo.

— ¿Paige?

— ¿La asombrosa chica con el violonchelo? —dice Stiles, porque es un excelente comienzo para intentar llamar la atención sobre ella— ¿La valiente chica con la increíble actitud de anoche? ¿La que nos pidió que nos calláramos? Volví y me disculpé con ella.

El ceño fruncido de Derek se profundiza— ¿En serio? Ella era la que estaba siendo una imbécil.

—Interrumpimos su música —dice Stiles y continua rápidamente—, lo que es una pena, porque es increíble. Deberías escucharla.

—Bien —dice Derek de nuevo. Huh. Al parecer no es solo el sufrimiento eterno que caracteriza el pasado de Derek Hale lo que lo hace un hombre de pocas palabras. Es su naturaleza. Es bueno saberlo— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esa cara?

— ¿ _Cuál_ cara?

—La que me hace querer golpearte —aclara Derek.

Stiles lo mira— Conocí a tu mamá ayer. No heredaste su personalidad encantadora.

Derek sonríe. Stiles vacila al intentar aplicar el termino _lobunamente,_ pero aplica igual— Heredé su gancho derecho para los golpes, ¿Quieres ver?

—Ya lo he visto, gracias —Stiles murmura entre dientes, aumentando el ritmo. El comedor está abierto, pero no están vendiendo mucho, compra una botella de agua, una manzana, y se dirige a su mesa de siempre. Derek se sienta frente a él— Ya conozco la escuela, no necesito un escolta.

—Seguro —dice Derek, abriendo una caja de leche—, pero tenemos el primer periodo juntos. Al menos podríamos pasar el rato —sonríe inocentemente—. ¿A no ser que tengas algo mejor que hacer?

Stiles lo mira e intenta no pensar sobre cómo Derek es un idiota sin _importar_ qué año sea. Se las arregla para escapar de él al menos tres minutos, chillando y corriendo al baño y encerrándose en un cubículo, y entonces saca rápidamente los dos horarios, memorizándolos lo mejor que puede. Ya sabe su propio horario; gracias a Dios, Bárbara lo dejó quedarse con el mismo con el que llegó a la oficina.

Los tres solo tienen un par de clases juntos, pero dos de ellas son esta mañana –Francés y Biología. Y Paige y él comparten una clase en la tarde, así que tiene la posibilidad ahí de hablarle sobre Derek. Stiles rompe los horarios y desaparecen por el desagüe cuando baja la cadena. Tiene la información que necesita.

Derek está inclinado contra el lavabo cuando Stiles sale.

—Eres un poco aterrador —dice Stiles—. ¿Me estabas escuchando entrar al baño?

— _No_ —dice Derek, pero su cuello se está volviendo rosa y wow. Está mintiendo. Stiles sí que se va a divertir por esto con Derek cuando vuelva a casa.

Francés, o como a Stiles le gusta llamarlo ‘ _Paso Uno de mi Increíble y Asombroso Plan para Forzar a Derek y Paige a que se Lobo-Enamoren Épicamente’,_ es un desastre. Stiles logra robar la caja de lápices de Derek y la tira perfectamente debajo de la mesa de Paige.

Cuando Derek la busca, Stiles se la señala y Derek rueda los ojos, lo que causa que Stiles maldiga el no haberse dado cuenta de que el chico que lo salvó de su ataque de pánico tenía algo Hale en él. Se escabulle debajo de la mesa de Paige para rescatarla.

El problema es que Paige “accidentalmente” lo golpea, haciendo que Derek se levante y la llame perdedora en voz muy alta. En su defensa, al menos lo hace en francés. Stiles hace lo que puede para no estar impresionado.

—¡Monsieur _Hale!_ —grita la profesora.

—Excuse moi, j’ai eu tort —Derek le murmura a Paige resentidamente.

Paige sonríe con desagrado— J’ordonne que tú me laisses tranquille.

Derek lanza su caja contra su mesa y frunce el ceño a sus espaldas.

—Deberías disculparte con ella después —le sugiere Stiles en un susurro.

Derek lo mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, pero es una expresión a la que está acostumbrado de su parte, así que no significa mucho.

Bueno, el paso uno falló, pero tiene otra oportunidad en Biología. Especialmente cuando se acerca sigilosamente a la mesa del profesor y ve que es un trabajo en parejas.

Luego mira el nombre al inicio de la mesa y quiere llorar.

¿Adrian Harris? ¿En serio? La Escuela de Beacon Hills tiene una taza de rotación de maestros épica, probablemente por todas las muertes inexplicables, ¿pero _este_ es el imbécil con el que Stiles tiene que lidiar? ¿ _Harris_ es el único profesor que sobrevive lo suficiente para torturar _su alma?_

Este viaje en el tiempo es el _peor._

Aun así, Stiles conoce el tema –lo ha hecho antes, cuando las metas de la escuela eran casi tan altas como en su futuro- por lo que logra escurrirse con éxito a través de las mesas y se encuentra sentado junto a una chica de cabello claro, lo que lleva a Derek a ocupar el único lugar disponible junto a Paige.

Stiles celebra con el puño bajo la mesa y cuando levanta la mirada… Derek está sentado junto a él, sonriendo.

—Gracias a Dios por los cambios de mesa —dice Derek—. ¿Vas a ser mi compañero de laboratorio?

Stiles intenta devolverle la sonrisa. Derek va a matarlo. Tal vez literalmente, considerando la racha suicida de este hombre lobo gruñón de los últimos años.

Maldición. _Ambos_ planes fallaron. Está fallando incluso antes de comenzar. Mierda. Va a destruir el futuro. _Sin ayuda._ Bien hecho, Stiles Stilinski, una A en fallar.

Derek frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Stiles automáticamente.

—El latido de tu corazón está _aumentando_ —murmura Derek.

 _Hombres lobo,_ piensa Stiles burlonamente por billonésima vez. Luego recuerda que se supone que es un secreto, así que siente justo jugar un poco con Derek mientras puede.

Probablemente pagará por ello después. No parece agradarle mucho al Derek del futuro.

—¿Puedes oír mi _ritmo cardiaco?_ —dice Stiles, intentando no demostrar que está disfrutando inmensamente esto. Trolear hombres lobo es _divertido,_ y raramente puede hacerlo. Aunque fue divertido convencer a Isaac de que su cabello se caería.

Derek no es un buen mentiroso. Entra en pánico por un momento y luego se inclina, colocando dos dedos en un costado del cuello de Stiles— Tienes el pulso aquí —dice en voz baja. Y Stiles decide que sus ojos están innecesariamente cerca. Sus dedos pulsan suavemente a través de la piel de su cuello y Stiles traga en seco, nervioso— Está _aumentando._

—Sí —dice Stiles—, no soy un gran fan de la Biología —los dedos de Derek siguen en su cuello. Se siente raro. Como si su cuerpo se estuviera calentando tan solo por el contacto. Los ojos de Derek siguen alarmantemente cerca.

Tiene que ser por sus reacciones con el Derek del futuro. Derek nunca está tan cerca o quieto a su alrededor. Usualmente lo está presionando contra cosas y gruñendo, y generalmente solo frunciendo el ceño en su dirección.

Si la teoría de _Stiles_ está tan cerca de la teoría de viajes en el tiempo de Deaton, y esto ya s _ucedió,_ entonces lo que sea que suceda entre Derek y él en esta línea de tiempo no puede terminar bien, más si Derek lo sigue chocando contra las paredes y empujando su cara contra el volante (aunque, sí, Stiles se merecería esa).

—Tu pulso sigue aumentando —dice Derek, su voz un poco más silenciosa.

Stiles piensa en Derek diciendo _eres tú,_ en un tono extraño que, en retrospectiva, fue más un tono de a _sombro._ Mira automáticamente hacia su mano y al corte en forma de z en ella, y Derek mueve los dedos para tocar el corte en lugar del cuello, lo que lo hace sentir como si por fin pudiera respirar.

Un poco del dolor desaparece. Stiles casi quiere decirle que se detenga, que no puede usar sus poderes de hombre lobo tan descaradamente, pero se supone que Stiles no sabe sobre los hombres lobo, así que solo le sonríe extrañamente. Él lo mira y le sonríe de vuelta.

La tensión es _rara,_ y Stiles vuelve su concentración hacia el frente. Paige está sentada rígidamente con la chica del cabello claro, empezando el experimento cuando el profesor Harris les dice que lo hagan. Automáticamente Stiles comienza a seguir las instrucciones, su cuerpo recordando cómo hacerlo.

El Sr. Harris les ordena cambiar de estaciones, así que Stiles intenta escapar de Derek y encontrar la forma de que Paige y Derek se sienten juntos, pero Derek también tiene sus propios movimientos, y cuando Stiles se sienta en la siguiente estación, Derek se desliza junto a él.

Stiles le da una sonrisa como primera reacción, porque es algo como increíble. Es el tipo de truco que Scott y él intentan hacer todo el tiempo. El Sr. Harris ni siquiera lo nota, así que es increíble, hasta que tienen que cambiar de estaciones de nuevo y Derek lo hace _de nuevo._

—Creo que el punto de este ejercicio es trabajar con los demás —Stiles le murmura, convirtiendo el mechero Bunsen a una corriente más caliente— ¿No crees que Paige es una buena compañera de biología? Ambos tienen _química_ juntos.

—No, no es cierto —dice Derek, recogiendo las pinzas—. Solo Biología y Física. Tiene Química Avanzada.

Stiles mira a Derek por un buen momento.

— ¿ _Qué_? —pregunta Derek.

—Es bueno que seas lindo —dice Stiles y se gira de vuelta al trabajo, negando con la cabeza—. _Paige_ es linda, ¿no crees?

Derek hace un sonido extraño— Supongo —dice—, si te gustan del tipo hoscas y un dolor-en-el-trasero.

—Soy un fan —dice Stiles, casi en autopiloto. Su cerebro destella al Derek del futuro, quien en definitiva sí es hosco y un dolor-en-el-trasero (¡Metafóricamente!), y luego niega con la cabeza, irritado, porque solo es la rareza de Derek Hale sentado junto a él y siento a _mable_ lo que hace que su cerebro se confunda— Pero, en serio…

—Tú piensas que debería ser compañero de…. _eso_ —dice Derek, haciendo un gesto con las pinzas hacia la mesa dos turnos atrás, donde Paige está trabajando con el chico cara-comadreja que fue un imbécil con Stiles en su primer día.

—Creo que deberías —dice Stiles.

Y como si puntuara perfectamente esa afirmación, el experimento de Paige y cara comadreja se _prende en fuego._

—No me _pagan_ suficiente por esto —dice Harris y apaga el fuego, frunciendo el ceño todo el tiempo. Stiles puede que se haya reído ante el profesor exasperado y Harris gruñe _más alto,_ mirando a Stiles de una manera calculada, y entonces él se pregunta si _esta_ es la razón por la cual Harris lo odia tanto en el futuro. Porque un chico que se _parece_ mucho a él se río en su clase. Huh.

—Creo que estoy a salvo contigo —dice Derek detrás de Stiles, lo suficientemente cerca para que su respiración le pique en el cabello. Stiles se estremece y lo coloca rápidamente en la pila de sensaciones extrañas de los viajes en el tiempo, y Derek solo le sonríe por el resto de la hora.

 

×

 

Stiles ha pasado dos clases sin poder manipular a Derek o Paige, así que cuando llega la hora del almuerzo, está más ansioso que nada. Compra dos vasos de coca cola en la cafetería, mintiendo que uno es para su amigo cuando lo miran mal (por el azúcar o la cafeína, Stiles no está seguro), recoge la carne miserable, que está hecha de personas, posiblemente ( _muchísimas_ muertes inexplicables en Beacon Hills, _muchísimas_ ) y escoge una mesa fuera del lugar, porque _cree_ recordar a Peter y su charla poética sobre cómo era de agradable la brisa fuera de la escuela mientras conversaba con Derek, así que Paige debe estudiar fuera.

Ella sí está afuera. Stiles agarra su bandeja con más firmeza y se sienta frente a ella.

—Hola —dice Stiles, sonriendo ampliamente.

Paige no deja de mirar sus notas— Déjame sola.

—Bueno, _sí_ que eres la reina de los modales —responde Stiles.

Paige suspira y lo mira— Déjame sola, _por favor_ —hace un gesto hacia su trabajo—. Estoy estudiando.

—En la _hora del almuerzo_ —repite Stiles.

El giro de sus ojos es peor que el de Derek. Ella _debería_ ser una Hale, piensa Stiles— Practico música antes y después de clase. Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo. El almuerzo es todo lo que tengo. Quiero entrar a una buena escuela de música. Necesito una beca. Ergo, necesito estudiar y tú necesitas _callarte._

—Stiles —Stiles suspira, dejando caer los hombros, y mira hacia arriba para encontrar a Derek de pie a un par de pasos de distancia, sosteniendo su propio almuerzo, que consta de un irrazonable montón de carbohidratos, más carbohidratos, proteínas y azúcar. El metabolismo de los hombres lobo es el _peor_ — ¿Te sientas conmigo?

—No te gustaría dejar al Capitán Perfecto esperando —dice Paige, volviendo a su trabajo.

—Aw, vamos —dice Stiles, pero ella lo ignora. El molestarla más, Stiles sabe por experiencia (con Lydia), solo la desesperaría más, así que recoge su bandeja y se dirige hacia la mesa de Derek— ¿No tienes amigos? —le pregunta a Derek.

—Seguro —responde Derek—. Están dentro. Coqueteando con las porristas.

—¿Y tú no quieres coquetear con las porristas? —Stiles desvía la mirada sigilosamente hacia la mesa de Paige— Te gustan más las chicas geek, ¿No?

—No necesito practicar mi coqueteo —dice Derek y le sonríe a Stiles. De nuevo. Todas estas sonrisitas constantes están alterando sus nervios— Solo digo hola y las chicas y chicos caen sobre mí.

—Apuesto que sí —dice Stiles, ahogando su garganta con el primer sorbo de coca cola. Es una lástima que no vendan café a los estudiantes.

—Usualmente no caen por e _lla_ —dice Derek, señalando con su pajita en la dirección de Paige—. No vale la pena. Es muy arrogante.

—No, no lo es —dice Stiles automáticamente—. Solo piensas eso porque estás acostumbrado a eso. Porque la cultura de la escuela instantáneamente toma a los músicos como nerds, y no tiene sentido. Probablemente ella es más inteligente que nosotros dos juntos.

—Tú eres muy inteligente —dice Derek.

—Y tú eres una cabeza hueca, sí que balanceamos —dice Stiles.

Derek deja salir un sonido que bien podría ser una risa— No hay nada más aquí arriba que oxígeno y malvaviscos —dice Derek, golpeándose un costado de la cabeza—. Es lo que Laura dice todo el tiempo.

—Ya la conocí —ofrece Stiles—, se ve agradable.

—Lo mismo pasa con los tiburones hasta que te muerden —dice Derek—. Así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en la ciudad?

Stiles se encoge de hombros y mastica agresivamente su pajita porque no tiene una buena respuesta— No lo sé —ofrece eventualmente— Supongo que depende.

— ¿De…?

—De que lo que me trajo aquí, me quiera de vuelta —dice Stiles, honestamente.

—Eres tan crípticamente raro.

Stiles sonríe— Gracias. La inteligencia es sexy, hombre. Abraza a los nerds.

Derek lo mira de forma extraña— Como sea.

Stiles se ríe. _Como sea._ Derek Hale diciendo _como sea._ Como un adolescente de mal humor. De hecho, e _s_ un adolescente de mal humor.

El Derek frente a él hace una mueca herida— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Nada —dice Stiles y Derek lo mira, sospechoso. Oh, sí. Detector de mentiras sobrenatural—. Es solo… tan raro verte así… —Derek vuelve a verse herido. Stiles se corrige— Quiero decir, porque me recuerdas a alguien. Sí. Alguien que… se parece mucho a ti, pero nunca actuaría como tú.

Derek hace un sonido curioso y toma uno de sus cuatro sándwiches gigantescos. Stiles pelea con sus celos sobre el metabolismo de hombre lobo— Hablas como si te _gustara_ esta persona. Puedo apostar por eso.

— ¿Como si _me gustara_? —se burla Stiles, porque, ¿Que a él le gusta Derek Hale? ¿El futuro emo-gruñon-grinch de la tierra de los hombres lobo? Aun así, piensa que no es _disgusto_ total. Tiene empatía por Derek Hale. Hay una tristeza que atraviesa el Derek del futuro, que Stiles y su propia tristeza por la pérdida de su mamá comprende. _Confía_ en Derek con su vida, y ya lo ha hecho antes. Estuvo estoicamente preocupado cuando Derek desapareció, y luego corría el riesgo de su enojo preguntándole sobre él a Peter. ¿Todo eso significa que le gusta? —Supongo —dice Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es complicado.

— ¿Cómo puede ser complicado? O te gusta alguien o no.

—Bueno —dice Stiles—, se ve complicado de la forma en la que parece que odiaras a Paige, pero creo que también te gusta.

Derek hace una mueca.

—Vamos. Ardiente, sexy, violonchelista atrevida, ¿Qué hay para que no te guste?

Derek añade un ceño fruncido a su mueca. Le recuerda mucho más al rostro de Derek en el futuro.

—De todas formas, el hombre del que estoy hablando —dice Stiles, haciendo gestos con el vaso de coca cola—, lo odiaba, y luego…  creo que empecé a verlo más humano, lo que es irónico, porque… de todas formas. Me golpeaba contra las cosas. Y yo lo _fastidiaba_ en retorno.

—Puedo ver eso —dice Derek. Stiles saca la lengua por un momento y Derek mueve la cabeza con timidez—. Lo extrañas —continua, esta vez mirando su comida.

—De una forma extraña, sí —admite Stiles y luego se encoge. Porque básicamente está diciendo _Extraño a Derek Hale_ en la cara de Derek Hale.

Derek nunca lo va a dejar vivir desde ahora.

Terminan sus almuerzos en relativo silencio, pero no es extraño. Es raramente confortante. La siguiente clase de Stiles es Ingles, en la que está con Derek, pero no con Paige. Piensa que tal vez puede trabar con Derek en su apreciación por el chelo, pero todos esos pensamientos se van por la ventana cuando Ingles comienza y él está _completamente perdido._

La clase está en ‘ _Las Brujas de Salem_ ’ y ellos aún no lo han empezado. Está en la lista para después, pero no hasta que completen ‘ _El Corazón de las Tinieblas_ ’. Las preguntas comienzan a volar por el lugar y Stiles no entiende ni la mitad de ellas. Cuando no puede responder la primera pregunta, el profesor le grita incluso aunque es nuevo.

—Lo pondré al día —interrumpe Derek, cortando los argumentos del profesor. Stiles se hunde en su silla y pasa el resto de la hora intentando no morir de humillación.

Cuando Stiles empaca sus cosas con rapidez, dándose prisa para llegar a matemáticas sin más humillación, Derek gira alrededor de su silla y se recarga contra su mesa.

— ¿Qué tan perdido estás?

—Mi clase estaba viendo _El Corazón de las Tinieblas_ —dice Stiles—. Ya sabes. Narradores no fiables. La maldad del hombre. Sin brujas e _n lo absoluto._

—Soy bueno con este libro —dice Derek—. Vas a venir a mi casa a cenar esta noche. 6pm. Estamos en la reserva, tu tío debe conocer el camino. Le diré a mamá que vendrás, y si no vienes, se lo tomará personal. Como una ofensa sobre lo bien que mantiene la casa.

Stiles se queda mirándolo, pero es una oportunidad para hablarle más sobre Paige, así que no cree que pueda decir que no.

Además, es una oportunidad para entender un poco más el enigma que es Derek Hale. Conocer la familia que perdió. Las cosas deben ser más sencillas teniendo a alguien que e _ntiende_ lo enorme de su perdida.

—Seguro —dice Stiles—. Estaré ahí.

Derek sonríe _de nuevo_ y desaparece antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión.

Probablemente es una terrible idea, piensa Stiles, mientras camina a matemáticas. Bárbara cambió su clase, así que no la comparte con cara de comadreja, y Paige está con él, así que Stiles debería concentrarse en su proyecto, pero su concentración está por todas partes. Intenta contar sus respiraciones y recuperar la concentración. Es algo bueno que matemáticas sea fácil. Hace los ejercicios que les da el maestro sin siquiera pensar, y es cuando llega al final del último problema que se da cuenta de que Paige está en la mesa de al lado y está mirando su trabajo, obviamente intrigada.

—Eres bueno —dice ella. Stiles sonríe, sorprendido por el cumplido, pero Paige se gira antes de que pueda decir algo como “ _¿sabes quién más es bueno en matemáticas? ¡Derek Hale!_ ” Tiene tantos temas _hermosos_ para conseguir que estén juntos, es una pena que todos y cada uno sean frustrados antes de poder usarlos.

Cuando comienzan a dejar el aula al terminar la clase, Paige se queda atrás para hablar con un par de chicas, así que Stiles se detiene para amarrar sus agujetas.

— _Todo el mundo_ está viendo _“La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido”_ porque salió dos semanas antes que en el resto del país, pero no tengo ganas de verla. Como que quiero ver la de Dante, ¿ _Nuestra Música?_ —dice Paige— No importa si ustedes dos no pueden, iré sola.

—Ya compramos los boletos con Dale y Anders para ver _“La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido”_ —dice la chica que está hablando con Paige, disculpándose— Dale está medio enamorado de Nick Cage, así que tengo que mostrarle de lo que se ha estado perdiendo, ¿Sabes?

—Está bien. Tal vez las vea antes de que la película empiece —dice Paige—. Estaré ahí mañana, ¿Alrededor de las siete?

Stiles espera hasta que las chicas se vayan y hace un pequeño baile de la victoria.

Probablemente debió esperar hasta que el profesor también se marchara, pero no importa. Stiles le sonríe y se desliza fuera del aula.

Tiene un posible lugar, _asombroso_ para que Derek y Paige se encuentren, y de hecho esta noche tiene una oportunidad para tratar de convencer a Derek de que _tiene_ que estar en el cine mañana por la noche.

Stiles tararea para sí mismo, trota hacia el Jeep y encuentra una hoja de papel en el limpia parabrisas.

“6PM. Ve. DH.”

Hasta en _papel_ Derek es estoico. Asombroso.

Stiles formula un buen par de argumentos persuasivos para usar con John y conseguir ir a la casa Hale, pero son completamente innecesarios; cuando llega a casa hay una nota en la nevera.

El pequeño Stiles está con la niñera (de hecho es la misma señora que cuida a Scott McCall, aunque de alguna forma no fue allí donde se conocieron), su papá estará en el trabajo hasta tarde, así que Stiles se cuida por sí solo. Hay una pila de papeles en la mesa de la cocina que Stiles mira por un momento; son todos los papeles que respaldan su historia falsa.

Cualquiera que sea el favor que le debían a Talia Hale o a Deaton, debió haber sido uno grande, porque Stiles casi se lo cree. Eso, o en verdad tiene un primo desafortunado viviendo con un tío alcohólico abusivo.

Stiles piensa en desechar la invitación a cenar de Derek, especialmente cuando encuentra un trozo de pizza en el congelador que John debió haber comprado especialmente para él, porque su papá solo hace eso cuando tienen invitados de otra ciudad, pero es curioso, y es una excelente oportunidad para encarrilar de nuevo la línea de tiempo a donde pertenece.

— _Fui a la casa Hale_ —Stiles escribe al final de la nota—. _Me invitaron a cenar :D ¡¡Y a hacer tarea!! D: ¡Vuelvo después!_ —se detiene allí y luego recuerda que el hechizo puede terminar en cualquier momento, así que no debería dejar espacio para el arrepentimiento— _Con amor, Stiles_ —escribe al terminar.

Incluso si todo va mal y Deaton está equivocado sobre el hechizo enviándolo de vuelta al futuro, al menos su papá sabrá _esa_ verdad.

Camina hacia la casa Hale antes de que pueda arrepentirse de hacerlo. El aire le despeja la mente y eso significa que llega a la hora que es y no vergonzosamente temprano.

En verdad no hay palabras que describan cómo se siente ver la casa Hale en pie y no completamente quemada. Stiles se dirige hacia el porche, mira a la puerta y entra en pánico. ¿Debió haber traído flores para Talia? ¿Debería estar vagando en una casa llena de hombres lobo? También hay humanos, Stiles lo sabe, pero es como servirse en la boca del león, más o menos. O en la del lobo. Ha. Entrecierra los ojos frente a la puerta un poco más. Tal vez debería volver después.

La puerta se abre justo cuando está dando un paso hacia atrás.

Laura lo llama desde dentro de la casa— Entra, perdedor —emite un sonido y lo agarra del borde de la camisa, arrastrándolo—. Te daré el tour rápido. Derek _aún se está alistando_ —ella le golpea el hombro y Stiles recibe un atisbo de su perfume, agua de rosas y vainilla. Es mucho mejor a como olía en el futuro. Cuando está _muerta._

Los ojos de Stiles arden y parpadea para alejar las lágrimas. No es su trabajo el salvar a Laura, aunque quiere hacerlo con todo su ser. Deaton y Talia son más viejos que él y tienen más conocimiento sobre todo el mundo sobrenatural. Si ellos dicen que la línea de tiempo puede empeorar, ellos saben de lo que hablan.

Eso no hace que su corazón deje de doler mientras Laura le muestra el primer piso de la casa, todas las señales de _vida_ que hay por allí. Los colores brillantes y las pinturas y los rastros que una familia de once puede dejar por ahí todos los días.

—Esta es la sala de estar —Laura lo introduce y Stiles intenta no recordar cómo sostuvo a Scott en ese lugar mientras Derek quemaba el brazo de Scott para regresar ese feo tatuaje a la vida—. Ese es mi primo Peter escondiéndose en la esquina.

Un mucho más joven Peter levanta la vista desde un sillón, mirándolos a ambos con una expresión hosca por encima del libro que está leyendo antes de sumergir su nariz de vuelta en la lectura.

—Ha estado sentado ahí tanto tiempo que creo que se está descomponiendo —dice Laura en un extraño susurro.

—Apestas —dice Peter sin levantar la mirada.

— _Muérdeme_ —dice Laura, sonriente, y Stiles intenta no estremecerse. Ella le muestra la cocina, donde Eric Hale (aparentemente su padre humano) está cocinando la cena, mientras Talia se sienta plácidamente en la esquina, dando órdenes, y le muestra el patio trasero, donde un par de figuras están corriendo por ahí, gritando y chillando, y ella lo deja en el vestíbulo, al pie de la escalera— Quédate aquí. Llamaré a Derek.

Laura trota por los escalones y Stiles, valientemente, no le mira el trasero esta vez.

Mucho.

Demonios, los Hale están injustamente dotados en la retaguardia.

—¡Hola!

Stiles probablemente solo debió hacer un giro hacia la derecha, pero esa habría sido la opción fácil, lo que hace es un giro de tres cuartos a la izquierda para encontrar el origen de la voz, el cual lo marea un poco.

Es una niña pequeña, con cabello largo café, usando un uniforme de la primaria de Beacon Hills. Hay algo familiar en la expresión dudosa de su rostro. Más familiar que el rostro de Eric Hale. Esto es algo más allá de la sensación de familiaridad.

 _Cora._ Es Cora. Stiles sonríe y no tiene que pretenderlo. Es genial ver a alguien reconocible— Hola —dice Stiles.

Cora le sonríe tentativamente de vuelta— ¿Eres el novio de Derek?

—¿Qué? —Stiles la mira— _No._ Por Dios, Cora. No. Soy Stiles Stilinski. Un a _migo._

Cora asiente, aceptando la respuesta. Luego frunce el ceño— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Oh, piensa Stiles. _Mierda_ — Um —comienza Stiles.

—Le mostré una foto familiar antes —dice la voz de Talia fríamente detrás de él. Stiles se estremece en forma de disculpa— ¿Por qué no llamas a tus primos y les dices que en quince minutos la cena estará lista?

—Okey, mamá —dice Cora y corre hacia la parte trasera de la casa, gritando. Stiles la observa irse, tragando en seco ante lo brillante y confiada que es. Cora, en el futuro, es un conjunto de rabia e ira.

—Es bueno que conozcas a mi familia en tu línea de tiempo —dice Talia.

Stiles se gira hacia ella, pero es difícil verla a los ojos, de pie en medio de una casa familiar, la barbilla inclinada con orgullo y calma, y él simplemente no puede hacerlo. Es muy difícil el saber que ella se quema en esta casa. Su corazón se detiene y la mira sin poder hacer nada, porque en verdad tiene que decirle, la línea de tiempo no puede dañarse _tanto_ , ¿o sí? 

—Lo que sea que quieras decirme —la voz de Talia retumba con el poder que tiene para liderar—, lo que sea que nos suceda, puedes hacerlo _peor._ ¿Quieres eso?

Stiles la mira y piensa en el cuerpo de Peter quemado y en los ojos muertos de Laura— No —dice Stiles, porque Derek podría estar ahí, o Cora. _Scott._

Talia lo mira y su expresión es tan triste, tan cansada, que es casi como si ella supiera. Como si pudiera leer en la expresión de Stiles que hay una tragedia acercándose y no hay nada que alguno de ellos pueda hacer al respecto. No sin causar más daño. Ella da un paso más cerca y le coloca una mano en la mejilla.

—Conoces a mi hija, al menos, de donde eres —dice Talia—. Es suficiente para mí saberlo.

—Gracias por el papeleo —exclama Stiles, haciendo conjeturas (tiene una oportunidad de 50/50) y la afirmación de Talia es suficiente.

—Hey, Stiles —Stiles y Talia levantan la vista para ver a Derek en la parte superior de las escaleras— ¿Quieres subir y estudiar aquí?

—Deja la puerta abierta, cariño —ella le dice. Stiles intenta no sonrojarse ante la implicación, porque esa regla usualmente es empleada por los padres cuando los novios y novias se visitan, no para amigos de estudio.

Tal vez ella solo quiere mantener el oído en los niveles de ruido, asegurándose de que Stiles no rompa la línea de tiempo.

Derek rueda los ojos dramáticamente— Está bien, mamá.

Stiles frunce el ceño ante eso— Algunas cosas nunca cambian —murmura Stiles y comienza a subir las escaleras. Talia se ríe de eso antes de tomar su camino de vuelta a la cocina.

Derek le rueda los ojos a Stiles con cautela— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero —dice Stiles, y piensa en una mentira que disfrace la verdad— a que estudiar apesta.

—Sí —concuerda Derek—. Vamos —Señala escaleras arriba con su cabeza y no se detiene a mirar si Stiles lo está siguiendo.

No tiene que revisar. La curiosidad de Stiles ahora está completamente alerta. Es algo bueno que sea amante de los perros.

La habitación de Derek es sorprendente, considerando el estilo de vida espartano que tiene en el loft. El lugar está desordenado. Hay estanterías en una de las paredes, completamente llena con libros, y una mesa inmensa que prácticamente no tiene espacio encima. Hay una cama gigantesca en el centro de la habitación, vestida con colores verdes en lugar de los negros que Stiles estaba esperando, y hay basura en cada uno de los lugares disponibles cerca de las paredes. Se ve muy similar a la habitación de Scott –hay una guitarra recargada contra una mesa y posters de basquetbol y música de los ochentas en las paredes. Sin embargo, también hay un montón de espacio en medio de la habitación, y una alfombra mullida mirándolos, así que Stiles se sienta automáticamente en ella, apoyándose cerca de la cama y abriendo los brazos lo más que puede.

—Lindo lugar —dice Stiles—. Me encanta lo que has hecho con él.

—Sé que está un poco desorganizado. Mamá sigue diciendo que una bomba estalló aquí.

Stiles intenta no hacer una mueca. No es precisamente una bomba lo que destruye la casa Hale, pero pudo haber sido. Afortunadamente, Derek no está mirando en su dirección.

—¿Quieres escuchar un poco de música mientras estudiamos?

—Seguro —dice Stiles, inclinándose hacia arriba y viendo a Derek perderse entre algunos CD’s—. ¿Qué tienes?

—¿Qué clase de música te gusta?

Stiles piensa en ello, ve una oportunidad brillante y va a por ello— La música de chelo es muy genial —declara—. ¿Qué crees?

Derek le frunce el ceño— No.

—Y ahí estás de nuevo recordándome al hombre que conozco —dice Stiles, haciendo gestos hacia el rostro de Derek.

El ceño fruncido se profundiza— No me gusta ese tipo.

Stiles se ríe. La ironía puede matarlo a estas alturas— Se lo diré cuando vuelva a casa.

El ceño fruncido de Derek no parece querer desaparecer en un buen tiempo. Oh. Tal vez fue _Stiles_ quien le dio esa expresión permanentemente. Huh— Prefiero recordarte a _mí_ —se queja y vuelve a los CD’s, la parte posterior de su cuello tornándose rosa— ¿Te gusta el rock? ¿Indie?

Stiles intenta recordar qué le gustaba en el 2004— Seguro. ¿Tienes algo de _Switchfoot_? ¿ _Five for Fighting_? ¿3 Doors Down? —sonríe— ¿ _Nickelback_?

—Estaba por decir que tenías buen gusto hasta que mencionaste el último —dice Derek mientras desliza un CD en el reproductor. Juega un poco con los controles, bajando el volumen para que no moleste demasiado— _Estábamos destinados a vivir mucho más_ —se escucha a través de los altavoces y Stiles intenta no estremecerse.

Derek le lanza algo y Stiles levanta sus manos. El libro rebota y cae en la alfombra, abierto.

— _No tires cosas a los invitados_ —dice Stiles y va por la única venganza que puede tener—. ¿Qué, fuiste criado por _lobos?_

Derek tiene un pequeño ataque de toz. Es _increíble._

—¿Todo bien ahí? —pregunta Stiles.

—Solo estudiemos, ¿sí? —dice Derek de mal humor, dejándose caer en la alfombra junto a Stiles. Está sentado curiosamente cerca, teniendo en cuenta que hay un montón de espacio, pero tal vez su vista no es increíble y necesita sentarse cerca para ver el texto si van a compartir el libro.

Derek le da un buen resumen del libro y de los personajes, mejor que “Cliff Notes”, porque le explica algunos de sus propios pensamientos, y se ríe entre dientes cuando Stiles grita con indignación debido a algunas conductas en el libro.

—Así que, _cualquier_ mujer que descubriera que su esposo estaba teniendo una aventura, podía simplemente… ¿decir que la amante era una bruja como venganza? —Stiles niega con la cabeza— Hombre ¿No crees que tal vez funcionó a la inversa? ¿La amante queriendo quitar a la esposa fuera del camino?

—Probablemente —dice Derek—. Ya sabes, si las brujas existieran.

Stiles bufa, porque nunca lo ha descubierto, pero si hechizos y druidas existen, parece un poco obvio que las brujas también— No estaría sorprendido.

Derek lo mira curiosamente, sus ojos recorriéndole el rostro en busca de una respuesta a una pregunta que no ha hecho aún.

—Ya lo hacen —dice Stiles—. Wicca. Los paganos. Amor y respeto a todas las religiones, hombre. Sin juzgar aquí.

—Estamos viendo el libro demasiado literal —dice Derek y hace un gesto al libro en cuestión—. En realidad es una alegoría al Macartismo porque…

—Ugh, ustedes dos, perdedores ¿En verdad se están hablando como nerds el uno al otro? —pregunta Laura desde el pasillo, asomando la cabeza. Aspira exageradamente— Traeré el ambientador más tarde, Der. Tu habitación huele a calcetines.

—Eres adorable —dice Derek—. Espera. ¿Dije adorable? Quería decir trastornada.

Laura sonríe— Débil. No tienes sentido de refutación. Mamá dice que la cena está lista. Bajen sus lindos traseros.

— ¿Tu hermana acaba de decirle lindo a tu trasero? —pregunta Stiles.

—Como si refutaras eso —dice Laura, desapareciendo por el pasillo—. Los he estado siguiendo por la escuela un poco y te he visto mirando.

La boca de Stiles se abre, balbucea e intenta no mirar a Derek. Sin embargo, Derek solo se ríe, y se coloca en pie con gracia, extendiendo una mano hacia él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —dice Derek.

Stiles mira la mano, fuerte e incitadora, y niega con la cabeza— Lo tengo —Derek quita la mano y la dobla sobre su pecho, c _lásico_ Derek, y solo observa cómo Stiles se agita locamente sobre sus pies. Stiles frunce el ceño mientras arregla su ropa. Solo se cayó _una vez,_ Derek no debería verse tan presumido. Siles lo mira y las mejillas de Derek se tiñen de rosa por un momento, y entonces mira hacia abajo. Oh, hombre. Los jeans que su papá le dejó son _muy_ grandes y se caen un poco de lado, mostrando los huesos de su cadera por bajo del borde de su camisa.

Tira hacia arriba los pantalones, intentando sostener su dignidad, pero ya es una casusa perdida, probablemente.

—No traje mucha ropa conmigo cuando dejé mi casa —dice Stiles, lo que no es del todo una mentira—. Me prestaron algunas, pero… El comisario Stilinski no es de mi talla.

—No —dice Derek, su mirada recorriéndolo por completo, evaluándolo. Stiles se estremece bajo el escrutinio. Derek avanza hacia adelante, justo en su espacio personal, y toca un costado de su cuerpo, empujando el material—. Tienes más músculos de lo que parece.

—Delgado pero fuerte —dice Stiles—. Es el Lacrosse.

—Huh —Derek gira un poco la cabeza y mueve la mano, extendiéndola en forma de estrella para cubrir su abdomen. Stiles mira hacia la mano, su estómago retorciéndose de forma extraña. Derek aun es joven. La mano del Derek del futuro cubriría _completamente_ toda el área. La palma es cálida, fuerte, y Stiles se siente extrañamente mareado ante el contacto.

—Deberíamos ir —balbucea Stiles—. Sería grosero llegar tarde.

—Sí —dice Derek, retrocediendo y llevándose su mano con él—. Te mostraré dónde es el lavabo para que puedas lavarte las manos.

Después de visitar el baño, que es de un blanco brillante y un completo contraste con el negro esqueleto de la casa que Stiles recuerda, y que parece pertenecer una casa completamente distinta, Derek lo lleva al piso de abajo y lo presenta a toda la familia, mientras que Stiles desesperadamente intenta no pensar en todas las victimas que quedarán como resultado.

 _Perder un miembro de la manada es como perder una extremidad,_ dijo Cora. Stiles en verdad no puede comprender cómo es el perder a tantos al mismo tiempo, porque él mismo solo ha perdido a su mamá y lo sintió como haber perdido su mundo entero.

Talia es más que la mamá de Derek, ella es el _Alfa,_ y eso se ve —a pesar de que no es solo su presencia en la mesa, sino que todo el mundo se remite a ella, fácil y natural. El parecido familiar entre todos ellos es demasiado fuerte.

Está Eric, el papá de Derek, quien Stiles medio conoció más temprano en la cocina. Peter no es el único tío en la mesa –hay un tío Andrew, quien sobre sale como el único no-moreno en la mesa. Tiene el cabello de un dorado oscuro y Stiles cree que puede ser humano. Es un tío por matrimonio de una de las hermanas de Talia, Kharis. Aparentemente tía Euphy está en el trabajo. Peter se sienta junto a Kharis y discuten fácilmente, definitivamente hermanos. Parece como que Eric tomó el apellido de Talia y Andrew el de Kharis, porque todos son Hale. Hay dos primos, Jason y Pan, quienes se ven ligeramente más jóvenes que Derek y Peter. A Laura ya la conoce y a Cora, y Nick es el menor. Cora y él parecen como uña y carne.

Eric cocinó una variedad de platillos que ocupan casi la mitad de la mesa, todo el mundo es libre de escoger lo que quiere, y Stiles ni siquiera se sorprende ante la cantidad de comida –ha visto el metabolismo de hombres lobo trabajar antes.

Sin embargo, es una atmosfera encantadora. Usualmente Stiles se siente intimidado por los grupos grandes y eso lo lleva a crear actuaciones estúpidas para ocultar lo nervioso que se siente, pero está cómodo con este grupo.

En esta _manada._

En esta manada que _muere._

La única forma de la que va a ser capaz de hacerle frente a esto es distrayéndose, así que Stiles se sumerge de nuevo en la conversación sobre _“Las Brujas de Salem”,_ girándose hacia Derek, quien está presionado contra él. Tiene que haber algunas desventajas de tener una familia tan grande, aparte de tener _más personas para perder,_ el espacio personal tiene que ser un problema aquí.

—En verdad no me gusta todo el tema de la caza de brujas —dice Stiles, sirviéndose una cantidad generosa de delicioso pollo con pasta al horno, del cual quiere la receta—. Digamos que las brujas existen, ¿sí? Hipotéticamente. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que todas ellas sean peligrosas?

—Todo poder tiene un propósito detrás de él —dice Derek, educadamente tragando la comida antes de hablar—. Pero las personas se asustan del poder que no pueden controlar y no entienden.

—Aun así —dice Stiles, reflexivamente—, debió haber algún tipo de reglas establecidas. Si una bruja no lastima a nadie, no debería ser quemada o lo que sea.

—Oh, este de aquí es un guardián —dice Laura, sonriendo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—No lo sé, creo que suena ingenuo —dice Peter, sonando hosco. Mira a Stiles como si se tratara de una hierba no deseada. No es una expresión nueva viniendo de él. La reacción apacible de Stiles probablemente lo está volviendo _loco._

— ¿Ingenuo? ¿Por tener fe en que no todas las personas son malas? —pregunta Stiles.

—Siempre hay sombras de gris —dice Peter, recargándose en su silla.

Stiles se ríe— Como cincuenta de ellas[2] —Oh, esperen, es muy pronto para esa broma.

—Las personas son paranoicas —dice Peter—. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos piensen que las brujas van a hacerlos desaparecer con un hechizo mágico. Las _personas_ normales pensarán que las brujas no pueden hacer nada a excepción de daño. Es su naturaleza. Y es la naturaleza humana destruir lo que no entienden. Dime, Stiles, ¿ _Crees_ que podrías vivir con una bomba de tiempo?

 _Ya lo hago,_ piensa Stiles, mirándolo de vuelta fríamente. _Sé que tramas algo en el futuro, aún no sé qué es, pero estás tramando algo y no te dejaré en paz hasta descubrirlo._

Peter lo mira de vuelta y gruñe desde el fondo de su garganta, mostrando los dientes. Puede que sea la imaginación de Stiles, como puede que no; los dientes de Peter se alargan sutilmente.

—Peter, es suficiente —dice Talia, mirando fríamente a su hermano, desde el otro extremo—. Ve y consigue un poco de agua para la mesa.

—No puedo cargar tanta yo solo —gruñe Peter—. ¿No crees que a tu _invitado_ le gustaría ayudar, Derek?

—Yo lo haré —Derek intercede rápidamente, empujando la silla hacia atrás y frunciéndole el ceño a Peter.

—Como desees —responde Peter, dándole una mirada a Stiles antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Comienzan a discutir tan pronto como se cierra la puerta, peleando en lo que ellos probablemente piensan que es voz baja para que nadie los escuche, pero la mesa se queda embarazosamente callada por un momento y sus voces llegan en oleadas a través de la puerta.

— _Es lindo que te hayas conseguido un amigo, pero te odiará cuando se entere de tu pequeño… secreto peludo_ —la voz de Peter es lo último que se escucha antes de que todo quede en silencio.

—Derek tiene una vergonzosa fijación por los conejos bebe —dice Laura rápidamente—. Se pone muy tonto con las cosas pequeñas.

—Lo entiendo —dice Stiles, asintiendo con sorna—. Soy un hombre de pandas rojos.

—Me gustan los zorros del desierto —ofrece Cora, y silencio incómodo es reemplazado por una conversación amigable sobre animales. Stiles es amable y no menciona a los lobos en la conversación, aunque el pequeño Nick es _inflexible_ sobre que su animal favorito es el _Lobo Negro, mamá. El Lobo Negro es el mejor._

Derek y Peter vuelven a la habitación después de un momento, llevando cada uno una enorme cantidad de vasos como si se tratara de una competencia. Tal vez lo es. Peter tira agua sobre Stiles y se disculpa sin sentirlo realmente.

—No hay problema —dice Stiles, sonriendo. Peter gruñe. Las sonrisas vuelven _locos_ a los chicos malos. Es una de sus características favoritas sobre ellos.

—Así que, Stiles, cuéntanos sobre ti —dice Talia en voz alta. Ella mira a Peter contemplativamente y hay un brillo en sus ojos. Stiles le frunce el ceño y ella asiente en respuesta. Ella no lo dice, pero Stiles lo entiende de todas formas, es un permiso.

—Soy de una ciudad muy parecida a esta —dice Stiles. No es una mentira. La Beacon Hills del futuro no es idéntica, pero no ha cambiado mucho—. Mi papá es el sheriff. Juego Lacrosse.

—Deberías escoger algo más interesante —dice Derek.

—Lacrosse es mierda —concuerda Peter.

—Peter —dice Talia en un tono cansado—. No se maldice en la mesa. ¿Qué crees que diría mamá?

—Que debería ampliar mi vocabulario —dice Peter—. Y decir _joder_ para agitar las cosas un poco. Lacrosse es una _jodida mierda._

— ¿Qué significa joder? —pegunta Cora con los ojos muy abiertos.

Stiles intenta no romperse en risas. Derek no está teniendo mucha suerte. Coloca su mano en el muslo de Stiles, cálida y pesada, y Stiles puede sentir la agitación reprimida por todo su cuerpo.

—Ese es mi muslo, no el tuyo —dice Stiles en voz baja.

Derek mueve la mano— Lo siento. No me fijé.

A través de la mesa, Laura se ve completamente complacida.

—Jason, Pan, Cora, Nick, por qué no toman sus platos y van a ver televisión —dice Talia, diciéndolo como si fuera una sugerencia, pero el poder en su voz no disimula el hecho de que sea una orden. Los cuatro recogen sus platos, sus ojos rodando en perfecta sincronización.

—Joder significa copular —dice Peter mientras se retiran—. Reproducción sexual.

—Ewwww —Cora y Nick gritan en unísono mientras Jason y Pan se ríen, arrastrando a sus dos primos más jóvenes a la sala.

— _Gracias,_ Peter —dice Talia.

Peter sonríe con la boca llena.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo, Stiles?

—Oh —responde él, pasando otro bocado de comida—. Solo estaré aquí por un tiempo. Visitando. Oh, y mi mejor amigo, en casa…

—¿Tienes un mejor amigo? —pregunta Derek, herido.

—Sí, Scotty —dice Stiles—. También es un hombre lobo.

Stiles toma otro bocado y Talia esconde la sonrisa tras la comida, mientras que la mesa se queda estática.

—¡Oh mi d _ios!_ —grita Laura—. ¿Él sabe? ¿Nos has tenido jugando a la gran familia humana feliz por la última _hora_? —deja los cuchillos de lado y las garras aparecen, pellizcando una pequeña pila de costillas en su plato.

—Eso no significa que dejemos de tener _modales_ —dice Talia delicadamente.

—¿ _En serio?_ —dice Derek a su lado, sus ojos escaneando el rostro de Stiles— Tú… sabes. Sobre… nosotros.

—Los humanos también pueden ser manada —dice Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo olí claramente ayer en la mañana —dice Talia.

—Claro que s _í_ —dice Kharis—, _Alfa._

—Sé lo que son —dice Stiles y mira a Derek, deseando que comprenda—. No te tengo miedo.

La sonrisa de Derek se amplía en respuesta, probablemente es lo mejor que Stiles ha visto en un largo tiempo.

—Aunque —Stiles prosigue, inclinando un poco la cabeza—, lo que Laura me dijo acerca de ti te hace quedar realmente mal.

— _Qué_ —dice Derek, los colores desaparecen de su rostro— ¿Qué te dijo?

Laura comienza a reírse.

—Que te gustan los conejos. Mucho —Stiles deja que su labio inferior tiemble un poco, melodramáticamente—. Dímelo en la cara, Derek. ¿Qué significa cuando a un hombre lobo le gustan mucho los conejos?

—No me los como —protesta Derek, instantáneamente—. ¡No lo hago! Solo me gusta abrazarlos, ¿Está bien? Con sus pequeñas narices moviéndose todo el tiempo. Son _relajantes._

Toda la mesa se queda en silencio.

Derek se retuerce en su asiento— Ella usó eso como metáfora de ser hombre lobo, ¿No es así? —dice Derek débilmente.

Stiles asiente.

—Yo… acabo de confesar mi amor por abrazar conejos, ¿No?

Stiles asiente de nuevo.

Derek deja salir un sonido y entierra la cabeza entre las manos— Son lo p _eor._

Después de la cena, Peter le informa a Stiles qué tan grosero es entrar al territorio de hombres lobo sin permiso y Derek le gruñe, Talia tiene que separarlos, por mucho que Peter sea el confidente más cercano de Derek.

Derek quiere estudiar un poco más, pero Talia los obliga a hacerlo en el primer piso, dándole a Derek cierta mirada. Stiles les ayuda a limpiar la mesa y esparcen un par de libros por el lugar para poder estudiar durante un rato.

— ¿Vas a hacer tu trabajo a la par que lidias con cazadores? —pregunta Stiles después de leer un pedazo del primer acto. Es muy difícil concentrarse sin el Adderall, pero tener a Derek allí lo hace todo más fácil.

—Ugh —dice Derek, elocuente—, en verdad odio a los cazadores. Peter y yo corrimos de unos la semana pasada, quedamos atrapados en el sótano durante dos días. Peter dice que hay unos cuantos Alfas en la ciudad que vienen a hablar con mi mamá.

—Hay _algunos_ —dice Peter desde la sala de estar, donde se esconde para ponerse de mal humor de nuevo.

—Es lo que d _ije_ —Derek le responde, sin ocultarle su fastidio a Stiles. Él sonríe. Es bueno saber que Peter es una pequeña mierda en cada década.

—Lo hiciste sonar como si no me creyeras —continua Peter.

—Sí, solo frente a Stiles —Derek argumenta de vuelta—. ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que él piensa? Me dijiste en la cocina que era un patético y débil humano.

—Como que sea —dice Peter. Derek sonríe, disfrutando la victoria. Stiles intenta no pensar en cuánto le gusta este Derek, quien sonríe ante las cosas pequeñas, quien no se avergüenza de compartir el espacio personal con alguien.

—Realmente no percibo buenas vibras de los cazadores que están en la ciudad en este momento —dice Derek.

—¿Sabes quiénes son? —pregunta Stiles.

Derek se encoge de hombros— La otra noche fue la primera vez que los vi. Los Argent.

—Sí —dice Stiles, tensándose de inmediato—. Sí, Scott tuvo un problema con ellos. Especialmente con Gerard.

Talia le lanza una mirada a través de la habitación. Eso fue demasiado.

Stiles cambia de tema rápidamente— Si este es un alegórico para el macartismo, ¿Qué hizo McCarthy? —hace una mueca— Estoy atrasado en historia. El profesor me dio s _iete libros_ para leer.

Derek se ve un poco desconcertado, pero sigue con el cambio de tema hasta que el reloj marca las nueve y Talia dice que es tiempo de que Stiles vaya a casa.

Inmediatamente, Derek comienza a para llevar a Stiles a casa, _especialmente_ considerando los Alfas en la ciudad, y Talia finalmente acepta, entregándole las llaves, y le dice a Derek que estará castigado si no vuelve de inmediato.

Es una camioneta a la que Derek lo lleva, estacionada en la parte trasera de la casa.

—Pensé que tu familia tenía un Camaro —dice Stiles, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto del desgastado Ford Ranger. Derek asiente y se inclina para colocarle el cinturón de seguridad antes de que él mismo pueda hacerlo.

—Es viejo —explica Derek, señalando el gancho del cinturón de seguridad. Sí, parece que tiene problemas para abrocharse, su aliento cálido chocando con el cuello de Stiles por un momento, su cabello cosquilleándole en la nariz— Sí, tenemos uno —retrocede y se acomoda para conducir, ajustando el espejo y encendiendo el motor— Es de mi papá. Mamá es quien suele manejarlo. No podemos ni siquiera tocarlo. No si no queremos _morir._

Hablan un poco más sobre _“Las Brujas de Salem”_ en el camino de vuelta, aunque Stiles se siente un poco fuera de base porque no ha leído todo el libro aún, y se siente como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo para cuando están frente a su casa, Derek inclinando de nuevo para soltar el cinturón.

Parece desabrochar sin problemas, pero Derek se queda junto a él un poco más antes de saltar fuera del auto y frotar nerviosamente las palmas de sus manos sobre sus jeans mientras espera a que Stiles salga. Acompaña a Stiles hasta la puerta, lo que es agradable, porque Stiles tiene visiones bailándole en la cabeza sobre Alfas y cazadores, y de alguna forma se siente seguro con Derek a su lado. Bueno. Cuando ninguno de ellos está paralizado, al menos.

—Me la pasé bien —dice Derek cuando llegan a la puerta—. Tengo un montón de amigos en la escuela, pero ninguno de ellos, ya sabes… s _aben_ —hace un gesto hacia sus dientes, aunque ahora sean humanos.

Stiles asiente— Lo sé. A veces es bueno tener a alguien a quien sabes que le puedes decir todo.

—Exactamente —dice Derek—. Deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez. Tal vez omitir el estudio. Solo… salir.

—Mañana —deja escapar Stiles. No puede descifrar la expresión de Derek, por lo que decide continuar—. Sabes que no voy bien en historia y hay una película de Dante mañana, a las siete y… No tenemos clases juntos. Deberíamos ir. Ver la película. Juntos. Podríamos vernos. A las siete. Fuera del cine. ¿Quieres?

Derek lo mira fijamente por un momento, probablemente porque está balbuceando incoherencias como un idiota, y luego mueve la cabeza, viéndose tímido cuando levanta la mirada— Eso me gustaría mucho, Stiles —dice. Se inclina, como si fuera a tocarle la mejilla o algo, pero luego lo piensa mejor y retrocede—. Tal vez te vea en el almuerzo mañana, ¿Sí?

—Está bien —dice Stiles, despidiéndose mientras Derek se aleja. Se siente un poco mareado, ahora que piensa en ello, y abre la puerta casi automáticamente, cerrando detrás de él y apoyando la cabeza contra el frío vidrio que se encuentra en la parte superior de la puerta. Probablemente comió mucho donde los Hale, eso es todo.

Stiles respira un momento y luego encuentra a su papá en la cocina, inmerso en una pila de trabajo, y le dice buenas noches antes de desplomarse en la cama.

Le toma un rato el dormirse. Cuando lo hace, sueña sobre con ojos verdes todo el tiempo, demasiado cerca de los suyos, y una mano cálida en su estómago. El nombre de Derek en sus labios solo es un desvió de la situación, de la necesidad de arreglar el futuro de vuelta a donde pertenece.

La negación es una vieja amiga y Stiles se engancha a ella todo lo que puede.

 

 

 

[1] Juego de palabras entre ‘lie’ como descansar/acostarse y ‘lie’ como mentir. El pequeño Stiles confunde los significados de la palabra.

[2] Hace referencia al libro ’50 sombras de Grey’, que traducido literal sería ’50 sombras de gris’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento muchísimo subir esta tercera parte hasta ahora, pero se me había olvidado completamente (entré a clases y estoy un poco revuelta de cosas). Tampoco está corregido por Nev (porque ya le he pedido tantos favores que me entra el pánico de pedirle otro más), así que cualquier error, solo díganme y lo arreglaré.  
> Espero les guste el final de esta maravillosa historia.  
> Adiós~

 

Es la hora del almuerzo antes de que Stiles vea a Paige o a Derek de nuevo, y este último lo arrastra a su mesa automáticamente. Está ubicada a las afueras de la escuela y Stiles está orgulloso de tener una vista completa de la mesa donde Paige está estudiando. Es una buena señal. Stiles la mira de vez en cuando y suspira cuando Peter se les une.

Se roba algo de la bandeja de Derek— Saludos, muchachos —dice él en voz tranquila.

Derek empieza a insultarlo instantáneamente y Peter hace extrañas amenazas de vuelta, como si conociera algo de la situación de Stiles.

—No estará aquí por siempre —dice Peter mientras que Stiles piensa en la forma de conseguir que Derek y Paige choquen contra el otro en la noche. No puede arriesgarse a llegar tarde, porque Derek solo la ignorará. Tal vez pueda activar la alarma de incendios, ya que todos tienen que quedarse en un mismo lugar hasta que ya no haya peligro—. Tal vez alguien de aquí podría cambiar la situación —continua Peter.

—Stiles —dice Derek—, ¿por qué tienes un soldado de juguete en tu cabello?

Stiles está demasiado ocupado intentando ver qué libro está leyendo Paige para colocar la conversación en esa dirección— Jugué conmigo mismo esta mañana —dice.

Peter rompe en risas. Stiles lo mira y luego a Derek, que se ve como si lo hubiera atropellado un autobús.

—Me refiero a mi _primo,_ oh por _dios_ —dice él, agitando los brazos de forma rápida, agarrando el soldado de plástico y lanzándolo detrás de algún arbusto. No hay _duda_ de porqué su papá se estaba riendo de él cuando salió corriendo por la puerta esta mañana. Y también ese chico cara de comadreja en Historia— Se parece tanto a mí que a veces olvido que, _de_ _hecho_ , no es yo.

—Austin Powers —dice Derek—, hay una película.

—Me gusta el Dr. Malvado —dice Peter.

Stiles deja de mirar a Paige un momento para girarle los ojos a Peter— _Por supuesto que sí._

— ¿Qué se _supone_ que significa eso? —Responde Peter— Esperen, ¿a quién estamos mirando?

—Paige —dice Derek con voz fastidiada—. Stiles cree que es _preciosa._

—Lo es —insiste Stiles—. ¿No lo crees, Derek?

—Arrogante, pálida, antisocial —dice Peter, mirando a Paige de arriba abajo—. Diría que es perfecta para ti, Derek.

—Sí, sí, ambos son buenos comediantes —murmura Derek—. En serio, Stiles, ¿en qué estás pensando justo ahora?

— ¿Estoy pensando en chelos? —miente él.

Derek le frunce las cejas. Stiles resiste valientemente el querer preguntarle sobre ellas cuando está transformado en lobo. Especialmente porque, en teoría, Stiles no ha visto a este Derek transformarse aun. Ooh. Se pregunta qué sería necesario para sobornarlo y que se transforme para él.

—Estás mintiendo —dice Derek en voz baja. Stiles lo mira, sorprendido—. Averiguaré porqué —sonríe enigmáticamente hacia él y se levanta de la mesa—. Te veré esta noche —dice antes de empujar las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzar a silbar mientras camina hacia los chicos que Stiles vio el primer día en el que llegó aquí.

Stiles niega con la cabeza y se desliza aún más en su asiento.

— ¿Entonces crees que a Derek le gusta esa chica, Paige? —le pregunta Peter.

Stiles se endereza de nuevo y le da a Peter su mejor expresión hosca— ¿Aun estás aquí?

—Aparentemente.

—Sí —dice Stiles—, pienso que ella es la chica perfecta para él y que serían _mágicos_ juntos.

—También lo creo —dice Peter, mirando a Stiles con determinación—. Buena charla, Stiles.

—No, no lo fue —le dice, pero Peter se levanta y comienza a irse—. ¡Cualquier charla contigo es una mala charla!

Peter no le responde, pero está bastante seguro de que lo escuchó. También hay algunas desventajas de ser hombre lobo y Stiles las conoce todas.

 

×

 

Hay más desventajas de ser humano. Algunas de ellas vienen acompañadas de ser parte de la familia del oficial Stilinski.

Todo el mundo sabe que la ciudad está plagada de malas lenguas, al igual que todo el mundo ama a su papá, así que todas esas malas lenguas le cuentan a su papá _todo._

Que es por qué Stiles llega a casa con una bolsa blanca y una estrella roja en ella, John entregándole $20 y algo más.

—Gracias por las dos primeras cosas, en serio, _gracias._ ¿Pero por la numero 3? No soy _lo suficientemente grande_ —dice Stiles, horrorizado, mientras John intenta darle un condón.

—Chico, sé que has tenido que repetir un par de grados, pero he visto tus papeles. Sé que tienes 18. El chico Hale también, lo revisé dos veces. No soy quién para juzgar, solo quiero que mi sobrino esté a _salvo_ en su cita.

—Mis _papeles_ —repite Stiles. Y luego—. ¿Derek tiene _dieciocho_? —y luego— _No es una cita._

—Los papeles que el Departamento del Sheriff de Fountain Hills envió para verificar tu identidad —dice John lentamente. Talía probablemente pensó que le estaba haciendo un _favor_ registrándolo como mayor de edad. _Increíble_ —. Y no hubiera pensado que, para alguien que repitió grados, fueras de los que se burlan de otro estudiante por la misma condición. Especialmente con uno al que vas a ir a _ver una película._

—Como a _migos_ —insiste Stiles. Este es el _peor día de su vida._ Además, el saber que Derek ha repetido un curso o dos puede ser interesante cuando vuelva al futuro.

—A-huh —dice John, usando su expresión favorita de hablando-con-sospechosos. _Con Stiles_ — Solo quiero que estés seguro, ¿okey? Y eso incluye garantizar que te mantengas alejado del bosque y… en otras formas.

Stiles frunce el ceño. Aparentemente, siempre hay un animal salvaje que pone en alerta a Beacon Hills, no importa qué año sea. Pero como en el futuro, no puede asegurarle a su papá que los animales salvajes sean hombres lobo exactamente, y él sabe cómo manejarlos por completo.

—Solo por esto, cocinaré algo con vegetales para la cena, _sin quejas_ —dice Stiles, tomando la bolsa con ropa y dinero y yéndose. Vuelve después de un tiempo y recoge el condón. Tal vez Paige y Derek lo necesiten.

John se ve presumido, pero está bien. Stiles sabe por experiencia que puede deshacerse de esa expresión con cantidades abismales de brócoli.

Stiles es el hijo de su padre, lo que significa que usa los métodos más disimulados para asegurarse de que John _coma_ verduras –contrata a su yo pequeño como ayudante de chef.

—Soy el segundo a cargo, papá —continua diciendo él, una y otra vez. Stiles le encarga el mirar las verduras hirviendo, y en medio de la cena, su yo más joven sigue sirviendo más y más al plato de su papá y mirándolo con los ojos como platos, hasta que su él se las come todas y lo elogia.

No es la más _brillante_ venganza que ha hecho, pero es muy buena.

— ¿No llegarás tarde a _tu_ _cita_ si no sales ya? —gruñe John mientras Szczpan intenta darle más vegetales de su propio plato. Oh dios, el pequeño Stiles es tan increíble _cuando se lo propone._

—No es una c _ita_ —insiste Stiles, pero corre de todas formas.

Definitivamente está agradecido por la ropa. Su papá se las arregló para averiguar su talla muy bien, y es agradable no estarse subiendo los pantalones todo el tiempo, aunque _desearía q_ ue su papá supiera sobre los hombres lobo, porque podría reírse de él sobre su elección irónica de buzo rojo.

Luego _sí_ tiene que correr cuando está vestido, porque tiene como quince minutos para llegar al teatro.

Derek lo está esperando fuera, dos boletos en su mano, recargándose casualmente contra una pared. En lugar de su clásica camisa a cuadros tiene una chaqueta de cuero, que arroja por la ventana todas las teorías de Stiles sobre que el hombre lobo tenía que estar atravesando un daño emocional para que se le permitiera el poder usarlas.

—Eres _increíble_ —dice Stiles, viendo el cabello ondulado de Paige cerca de la puerta mientras habla con sus dos amigas.

—Pedí boletos de una película que involucraban a Dante de alguna forma —dice Derek—. Espero que esta sea la película correcta.

Stiles ve los boletos. _Nuestra Música_ está impreso al inicio. Ese es el título que dijo Paige— Yup. Déjame pagarte por el mío.

—No te preocupes por eso —dice Derek—. ¿Tal vez puedas comprar las palomitas? —añade, entre cerrado sus ojos hacia él.

—Oh, _por supuesto_ que pago por la comida —dice Stiles mientras Paige se mueve. Stiles retrocede un poco para ver que no se está dirigiendo a la película equivocada, pero es solo para despedirse de sus amigos en la fila—. Vamos, no queremos quedarnos sin twizzlers.

—No, eso sería una tragedia.

—De las más grandes —insiste Stiles.

—Sí. No perdamos la oportunidad de que mastiques algo de forma agresiva, como tu pajita —dice Derek.

—Como que tengo una fijación oral —ofrece Stiles.

—Lo he notado —dice Derek. Sus mejillas están ligeramente rosa. Probablemente es una combinación del frio y de la sombra de una barba que su yo del futuro opta por usar. Stiles puede entender por qué la usa si su rostro se enfría tan rápido— Hey, estás usando ropa que no parece que se te caerá en cualquier momento —Derek le toca la cintura, como asegurándose, y su toque es cálido incluso a través de la tela gruesa.

—Sí —dice Stiles—. Mi… el oficial Stilinski la consiguió para mí.

—Y él no sabe sobre… la situación de mi familia —dice Derek, y mueve la mano de la cintura de Stiles para coger su capucha—. De otra forma, _tú_ no estarías vestido tan irónicamente.

—Sí, como si _tú_ fueras el gran lobo feroz —se burla Stiles—. Eres más un perrito.

— ¿Eso crees?

Stiles se gira para decirle a Derek exactamente lo que piensa, que probablemente es más aire caliente y balbuceos, pero Derek ha hecho eso de moverse sigilosamente, y cuando Stiles se gira, casi choca contra su rostro. Deja escapar un sonido sorprendido y retrocede.

Derek se ríe de él. Stiles se está acostumbrando a ese sonido— Eso prueba que lo soy.

—Cállate y obsérvame comprar comida poco sana —dice Stiles en su lugar, porque no quiere admitir que Derek tiene razón.

Stiles compra twizzlers, bebidas y palomitas a un precio de maravilla, teniendo en cuenta los costos actuales, y tararea por lo bajo. Ama ir a ver películas y raramente tiene la oportunidad de ir con alguien, mucho menos con un amigo. ¿Y con Derek? Stiles considera al chico caminando a su lado, reconociendo unas cuantas cosas del Derek que conoce y muchas cosas nuevas de este Derek. Sí. Probablemente son amigos. Ahora y no las futuras versiones de ellos mismos.

El empleado los deja entrar a _‘Nuestra Música’_ y Stiles tiene que entrecerrar los ojos porque nunca se ha acostumbrado a que bajen la luz tan rápido. Está a punto de caer cuando una mano en su codo lo estabiliza.

—Aquí —dice Derek—, déjame cargar lo que se puede regar.

—Que caballero —dice Stiles con su sarcasmo apareciendo automáticamente, pero está realmente agradecido, así que murmura—. Gracias.

Los ojos de Derek casi brillan en la oscuridad— De nada. ¿Dónde te quieres sentar?

Stiles mira hacia donde Paige está comenzando a dirigirse a los asientos de en medio— En el centro —decide y le da a Derek un empujón en la fila derecha— Continua —dice. Cuenta las sillas mentalmente—. Un poco más.

—Okey —dice Derek lentamente.

—Uno más.

—No puedo —dice Derek como si estuviera hablando con los dientes apretados—. Ya hay alguien sentado ahí.

— ¿Quién? —pregunta Stiles falsamente.

—La c _helista_ —responde él tan despectivamente que parece estar hablando sobre _una rata._

— ¿Quién? —pregunta Stiles de nuevo, sonriendo como si no supiera nada.

— _Paige_ —dice Derek, aun sin sonar como si pudiera hablar con normalidad.

—Ah, cool, nos sentaremos junto a ella —dice Stiles brillantemente y toma el asiento al otro costado de Derek, inclinándose sobre él para decir—. Hola, Paige. Qué bueno verte aquí.

—Todo el lugar está prácticamente vacío —dice Paige en una voz seca y entrecortada.

—Sí, ¿no es genial que nos conozcamos entre los tres? —Dice Stiles— ¡Las grandes salas de cine abandonadas están tan solas y sin con quién hablar! Esto lo hace agradable y acogedor, ¿no te parece?

—Es raro —dicen Paige y Derek al unísono, y se giran para mirarse con extrañeza.

—Ven que _bien_ se pueden llevar ambos —dice Stiles, triunfante—. Wow. Wow, no me siento bien. Saben, tal vez vaya a vomitar al baño. Tal vez vaya a casa. ¡Disfruten la película!

Se levanta y huye, bastante seguro de que Derek y Paige están tan sorprendidos como para reaccionar.

Stiles se precipita fuera del teatro. Se siente un poco nauseabundo ahora que está fuera con el aire fresco. Trata de no pensar en lo que Derek y Paige podrían hacer, sentados el uno junto al otro en una sala de cine mientras de fondo suena una película extranjera. Ambos hablan francés fluidamente, Stiles aún recuerda su conversación hostil. Sí, probablemente congeniará bastante bien.

 _Muy_ bien. Los ojos oscuros de Paige, abiertos con excitación, su hermoso rostro avergonzado. Las manos de Derek en su cabello, sosteniéndola mientras se besan. Todo ese antagonismo traducido en un beso intenso, las manos deslizándose sobre la piel, cálidas en la oscuridad.

El estómago de Stiles _definitivamente_ duele y se queja.

—No suenas muy bien —dice Derek y Stiles se traga un gemido de pura frustración, pero que se detiene cuando ve a Derek salir de las sombras.

Stiles hace un gesto hacia su estómago en lugar de mentir— Ya sabes —dice él extrañamente—. ¿Por qué no te quedaste? Estás desperdiciando ambos boletos.

Derek, quien aún sigue llevando con cuidado la comida, le da una mirada extraña— Vine con un amigo. Mi amigo ahora está enfermo. ¿Qué clase de imbécil sería si no me aseguro de que mi amigo llegue sano y salvo a su casa?

Stiles se le queda viendo por un momento. Si no supiera que Derek y Paige están destinados a estar juntos, pensaría que Derek está haciendo estas cosas _deliberadamente_ — Serías un gran imbécil, supongo.

—Sí —dice Derek—, y no lo soy. Tal vez tenga un _gigante-_

—Vamos a detener esa frase ahí —dice Stiles y comienza a caminar de nuevo— Porque aún tengo una _pequeña_ cantidad de autoestima y me gustaría aferrarme a ella.

—Me gustaría mantener la mía también —dice Derek.

—Oh mi _dios_ —dice Stiles, porque este material de coqueteo es _oro_ y está siendo totalmente desperdiciado, porque Paige está en la sala del cine, no aquí.

—Mi gigante _reputación_ —clarifica Derek, dándole a Stiles una mirada furtiva— ¿Qué pensaste que iba a decir?

—Que eres un gran _imbécil_ —dice Stiles de mala gana.

Derek se ríe— Vamos. Llevémoste a casa.

Cuando llegan al porche de la casa Stilinski, la puerta se abre antes de que tengan que tocar el timbre.

—Te vi venir por la calle —dice John de pie en la entrada, así que Stiles y Derek está atascados afuera—. Su cita terminó temprano, ¿uh?

—Te lo dije —responde Stiles—. No es una-

—Stiles no se sentía muy bien —interrumpe Derek sin problemas—. Así que lo traje a casa.

—Bueno, al menos es un caballero —dice John, asintiendo hacia Stiles—. ¿Esas son palomitas con mantequilla o sal?

—El empleado dijo que con mantequilla real —responde Derek rápidamente.

—Excelente —dice John, tomando una de las cajas y desapareciendo de nuevo en la casa—. Vamos, Stiles. Vamos a averiguar qué tienes.

Stiles asiente y se mueve hacia la casa, pero se detiene cuando el brazo de Derek le toca el brazo.

—Espera —dice Derek—, solo un momento. Te iba a dar esto después de la película —coloca las bebidas en el suelo y hurga en su bolsillo, sacando un cuadrado negro—. Es un CD. Una mezcla. De bandas de rock y música actual donde usan chelos. Pensé que como te gustaban tanto los chelos, ya sabes…

—Oh, cool —dice Stiles, agarrándolo. Lo mira extraño por un momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar. No es un regalo muy de amigos. Pero Derek es… destinado para Paige, o al menos debe tener un pequeño crush con ella hasta ahora, así que… ¿tal vez quiere que Stiles pruebe el mix antes de dárselo a ella? Sí. Eso tiene que ser—. Lo escucharé tan pronto como pueda y te diré qué pienso.

—Cogeré la segunda caja por dejar mi puerta abierta mucho tiempo y dejar que el frio entre —dice John, apareciendo de repente en la puerta y llevándose la segunda caja de palomitas de maíz—. Apúrate y di adiós.

— ¡P- _no deberías consumir tanta sal!_ —le grita Stiles y rueda los ojos— Te veré mañana, ¿sí?

—No tenemos clases juntos los jueves —aclara Derek—. ¿Hora de almuerzo? ¿Mismo lugar?

—Sí —dice Stiles—. Genial.

—Aquí —dice Derek, recogiendo las bebidas y empujándolas a las manos de Stiles—. Deberías mantenerte hidratado si no te sientes bien —empuja el paquete de twizzlers en el bolsillo de Stiles al último momento y él, desesperadamente, intenta no reaccionar ante el toque de confianza ridículamente cerca de su ingle. Es un _adolescente._ Se supone que las manos deberían estar _por encima de la cintura._ Derek parece ajeno a la sacudida de Stiles y se inclina hacia él— Espero que te sientas mejor —dice tan cerca que Stiles puede sentir el aliento cálido contra su piel. Stiles se estremece sin quererlo y asiente. Derek sonríe y retrocede, guardando las manos en los bolsillos y empezando a correr lejos.

Stiles lo observa irse y tropieza al entrar, casi derramando las bebidas, y tiene que apoyarse en la pared hasta que su estúpido corazón deje de latir tan fuerte.

Es ridículo. No debería estar tan e _nojado_ porque sus planes no funcionaran esta noche. Aunque sus planes nunca envolvieron cambiar potencialmente el futuro a una horrible distopia. Se obliga a respirar acompasadamente y prácticamente inhala todo un vaso de gaseosa antes de hundirse en la alfombra.

—Agradécele a tu novio de mi parte por las palomitas —dice John, pasando a través de la cocina hacia la sala de estar, un pequeño bowl de palomitas en la mano. Retrocede un poco y mira hacia abajo a Stiles— ¿Estás bien, chico? —Cuando Stiles no responde de inmediato, añade— ¿Hale te _hirió_? Porque tengo un arma y una licencia.

—No, no me hirió —dice Stiles—. Solo necesito quedarme aquí, en la alfombra, y re-evaluar las decisiones de mi vida.

—Okey —dice John, imperturbable. Ese tren le servirá mucho cuando Stiles atraviese la pubertad—. Necesitaré que te muevas si alguien más llama a la puerta.

—Seguro —dice Stiles y agita la mano.

Necesita un mejor plan. Tal vez incluso necesita un poco de ayuda.

 

×

 

—No —dice Deaton en el teléfono.

Stiles se apoya contra el teléfono público, enredando el cable en sus manos y observando a los estudiantes arremolinarse en los pasillos para el tercer periodo de clases. Stiles tiene Geografía, en teoría, pero puede saltársela si es necesario— Vamos. Estamos a mitad de mi cuarto día. Podría desaparecer en cualquier momento. Estoy intentando de todo. Cualquier cosa que haga, él se interpone en mi camino.

— ¿Has considerado que tú ‘amigo-enemigo’, el que te contó la historia que estás intentando recrear, no te haya dicho completamente la verdad? —dice Deaton.

Stiles hace una pausa— ¿Tal vez? ¿Puede que esté bastante seguro de que estaba mintiendo?

— ¿Puedes recordarme entonces porqué estamos teniendo esta conversación?

—Porque sé que algo s _ucede._ Y sé que Paige está envuelta de alguna forma. Algo sucede en este periodo de tiempo que hace que los ojos de Derek se vuelvan azules. _Esa_ es la parte fundamental de la línea de tiempo.

Deaton se detiene— ¿Dijiste azules?

— ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

—Usualmente le sucede a los hombres lobo que han experimentado una gran emoción negativa —responde Deaton—. Algo que conlleva un costo para su alma.

—Como matar a un inocente —dice Stiles.

—O un dolor bastante fuerte.

—Ambos de los cuales tengo que encargarme de que sucedan —dice Stiles con pesadez.

Hay un silencio desde el otro lado de la línea— Tienes que pasar por ello —dice Deaton.

—Sin embargo, es raro. Me refiero a que recuerdo algo de esto cuando sucedió —Stiles niega con la cabeza—. Mejor dicho, el pequeño yo me recuerda a _mí_.

—Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —dice Deaton—. Es probable que cualquier cosa que hayas hecho, ya haya sucedido.

—Así que puedo contarle a todo el mundo acerca de la terrible… horribilidad, ¿y nada cambiaría?

Deaton suspira— ¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo? Eso es algo debes tener claro, así como cada viajero en el tiempo que es consciente de los balances sobrenaturales que el mundo tiene que tomar. ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar la realidad que conoces? ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar el que tus acciones _no_ causarán más muerte a través del tiempo? No creo que lo estés, Sr. Stilinski.

La mano de Stiles tiembla en el receptor— No quiero la responsabilidad del mundo convirtiéndose en mierda —dice él—. Tampoco quiero la responsabilidad de saber que pude haber hecho algo para detener las terribles cosas que s _ucederán._

—Todos tenemos que soportar cargas terribles cuando estamos inmersos en el increíble mundo de la licantropía, Sr. Stilinski —dice Deaton—. Las pérdidas que sufrimos como espectadores humanos suelen ser indocumentadas, casi imperceptibles para el resto. El precio que tenemos que pagar para ser miembros de este mundo usualmente va más allá de los limites. ¿Pero el conocer? ¿Ser invitado a estar junto a las creaturas que florecen en medio de la noche? Ese es un precio que usualmente vale la pena.

Hay una admiración en la voz de Deaton, una admiración que está cada vez más cansada en la voz del Deaton de su tiempo, como si fuera más pesada— Usualmente —repite Stiles, su voz rompiéndose en la segunda silaba.

—Incluso el tiempo no puede hacer una promesa infinita —dice Deaton, sonando triste—. Ahora, si me disculpas-

—Sí —dice Stiles—. Sí —cuelga el teléfono y respira con pesadez. Son todo apuestas a la final, y Stiles no quiere apostarle al negro o al rojo, pero no puede correr el riesgo de no hacer absolutamente nada.

Colocar la historia de amor de Derek y Paige de vuelta a donde pertenece es lo más seguro que puede hacer. Stiles suspira y va a la búsqueda de alguien que pueda escribir un par de notas para él. Su forma de escribir es demasiado reconocible para esta parte del plan.

Después de que todo está en marcha –una nota en el casillero de Derek, otra en el de Paige, ambos pidiendo encontrarse con un admirador secreto en la destilería que tanto mencionó Peter en su relato-, Stiles se dirige a clase con torpeza. Ni siquiera frunce el ceño a la clase de Gimnasia en el cuarto periodo, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa sosteniendo sus pantalones con ambas manos, siendo golpeado por un centenar de pelotas (y ni siquiera de la forma sexy.)

Compra el almuerzo en la cafetería y está atravesando las puertas hacia afuera cuando algo nuevo sucede.

—Hey —dice Paige desde su asiento de siempre. Stiles se detiene junto a su mesa y coloca su bandeja en el borde— No hoy —dice ella—. O en esta vida —Stiles la vuelve a levantar. Sobre el hombro de Paige, Derek los está observando tétricamente— Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien después de lo de ayer. Fue una buena película. Hubiera sido horrible si me la hubiera perdido por un malestar estomacal —hace un énfasis hacia su bandeja con agua y curry—. Te ves bien hoy.

—Fue una cosa de doce horas —dice Stiles, moviendo las manos—. Supongo que me iré.

Paige asiente hacia él— _Yo_ lo haría.

Stiles se precipita a hacerlo, porque suena como si fuera una amenaza, y hay una cosa que sabe con exactitud sobre los chelos –vienen con enormes picos en las puntas.

Sabe que su plan está funcionando porque Derek ha estado de un humor raro todo el almuerzo, mirando en la dirección de Paige con una expresión extraña. Peter se les une de nuevo, lo cual es asquerosamente desesperante, y toda la hora es un extraño cuadro de Derek mirando y Peter haciendo comentarios acerca de la cremosa piel de Paige y Stiles mirando extrañamente a los tres. Intenta no pensar en qué harán Derek y Paige cuando se encuentren solos en un lugar abandonado.

Probablemente se besarán, decide Stiles. Recorrer las manos sobre el cuerpo del otro. Tal vez Derek empujará a Paige contra una pared. Derek es bueno con eso, Stiles lo sabe por experiencia, porque él es fuerte y capaz y _en_ _verdad_ sabe cómo maltratar a un chico. Sus ojos se van fuera de foco por un momento. No es que Stiles alguna vez haya _querido_ que Derek lo maltratara, pero su cabeza da un flash sobre qué tan bien se sentiría para Derek hacerlo de una manera _positiva,_ y, oh dios, es algo bueno que Stiles esté sentado y que la mesa pueda cubrir cualquier… situación.

Tiene que ser normal el pensar sexualmente sobre alguien cercano a ti, ¿cierto? Stiles piensa que tiene que ser normal. El Derek de este tiempo ha sido absurdamente agradable con él y no tiene miedo del contacto corporal. Es completamente _natural_ que Stiles pueda colocarse ligeramente, uh, excitado a su alrededor a veces, ¿verdad?

Ugh, su vida oficialmente a _pesta._

—Wow —dice Peter, olfateando el aire y girando los ojos hacia Stiles— En verdad te gusta ese curry.

—Oh mi _dios_ —gime Stiles y esconde la cara entre sus manos mientras Peter se ríe— Hombres lobo y sus súper narices. Créeme, Peter Hale, si es que no te lo digo lo suficiente en el futuro: Eres la peor persona en el _mundo._ Si es que puedes catalogarte como humano.

— ¿Estás planeando quedarte a futuro, entonces? —pregunta Derek en voz baja al lado de Stiles, las primeras palabras que le ha dicho en todo el día.

Stiles lo mira— Sí —responde—, por supuesto.

—Eso es bueno —dice Derek y se inclina hacia él, tocándole la mano. Stiles casi salta, la mano de Derek es casi demasiado para su estabilidad mental justo ahora. _Las manos de Derek en su cintura, empujándolo contra la pared._ Arg. El viaje en el tiempo ha revuelto su cabeza—. No me gustaba la idea de que estuvieras temporalmente.

—Derek ha pensado mucho en el futuro —dice Peter, intentando ser enigmático y solo viéndose un poco psicótico.

—Cállate, Peter —dice Stiles, lo que hace que Derek se ría por lo bajo y Stiles se le una. Incluso si se está sintiendo un poco _celoso._ Eso es. Eso es lo que está sintiendo. Está extrañamente _celoso_ de que vaya a ser Paige quien esté en los brazos de Derek esta noche y, wow, eso es raro como el _infierno._

Solo es porque está solo. Extraña a Scott. Extraña a su papá _sabiendo_ que es su papá. Extraña a Allison y Lydia y Isaac, y los bufidos de Cora y los gruñidos de Derek, y tal vez un poco al malévolo Peter, porque el Peter más pequeño continúa con el melodrama y la pantomima, y es un poco embarazoso, de hecho. Es bueno saber que sus improvisaciones dramáticas mejoran con el tiempo.

—Estoy contento de que estés aquí —dice Derek y Stiles le sonríe sin poder hacer nada.

También está un poco contento de estar aquí. Será difícil decirle adiós al Derek no roto y volver a un futuro donde Derek y él son más que nada ‘amigos-enemigos.’

Va a ser muy duro.

 

×

 

Cuando llega la mañana del viernes, y la clase de Física que comparten los tres, Derek está de un humor terrible.

Stiles no está en su mejor momento después de haber dado vueltas en la cama toda la noche en anticipación de lo que Derek y Paige pudieron haber hecho en la destilería. Está cansado, tiene un dolor de cabeza que solo sigue creciendo y está un poco de mal humor.

No es nada en comparación con el rostro de Derek.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Stiles, deslizándose en la silla junto a él. Demonios. Olvidó completamente dejar el espacio vacío para que Paige se sentara con él. Oh, bueno. Para eso fue la noche anterior.

Bueno, se _supone_ que fue para eso, de todas formas. Stiles aún no ha tenido sexo. Pero está bastante seguro de que si compartes tu espacio personal con alguien, incluso si solo es un beso que no llega a nada más porque la persona que has conocido de toda tu vida termina siendo un sacrificio humano, no terminas _así_ de malhumorado.

A menos que Paige esté muerta. Oh, mi dios. Stiles está comenzando a atravesar un ataque de pánico y Derek se detiene, coloca una mano firmemente sobre la suya y la sostiene con fuerza— Cálmate —dice Derek, moviéndose tan cerca que lo único en lo que Stiles puede enfocarse en su estúpido y atractivo rostro.

—Sí —dice Stiles—, lo siento.

Derek arruga la nariz pero aun así resopla una risa— No es como que tú _quieras_ tener ataques de pánico. Los trastornos de ansiedad no son cosas que hagas deliberadamente. Solo escucha mi voz y sigue _respirando_. ¿Okey?

—Okey —dice Stiles y logra controlarse a sí mismo. Se imagina poder escuchar el ritmo cardiaco de Derek a través de sus manos juntas y eso ayuda. Pronto está respirando de nuevo, Paige entrando a la clase ayuda un poco, aun viéndose atormentada y todo. También le envía una mirada enfurecida a Derek y él le frunce el ceño de vuelta— Okey, ¿qué _sucedió_?

—Nada —dice Derek automáticamente.

—Eso fue demasiado rápido para una negación —dice Stiles de inmediato—. Lo que significa que es una mentira. Estás malhumorado. Paige está malhumorada. Creo que esos dos eventos están ligados.

Derek hace un sonido con la nariz que suena exactamente al gruñido de un lobo— Alguien nos hizo una broma ayer, haciendo que ambos fuéramos a la destilería. Fue una _pesadilla._ Todo el lugar apestaba a sangre, y ella seguía acusándome de haber ideado todo para avergonzarla. La manada de Alfas estaba cerca y apenas logré sacarla de allí a tiempo.

—Ugh —concuerda Stiles—, suena como si hubieras sido su héroe, entonces.

—Ella no piensa eso —dice Derek—. Me golpeó en el brazo y corrió a su auto, gritándome insultos tan fuerte que la manada de cazadores casi me atrapó. Tuve que correr todo el camino a la ciudad y ocultarme en un restaurante de 24/7. No dormí nada. Y no es gracioso.

—No me estoy riendo —dice Stiles—. Mi sonrisa es una prueba irónica de que la vida nunca funciona para ti.

—Cállate —dice Derek, rodando los ojos pero sonriendo ligeramente. Sigue enfadado, sin embargo, y sus cejas hacen esa _cosa_ que usualmente tiene a Stiles queriendo correr y esconderse lejos de los hombres lobo por un largo tiempo, pero que se ve adorable en el adolescente Derek.

—Fue bueno que fueras _tú_ el que terminó atrapado con ella y no alguien más —ofrece Stiles—. Podría estar muerta. Ambos podrían estar muertos. Si no fuera por ti.

—Supongo —dice Derek—. Me gusta la forma en la que ves el mundo, Stiles. Es-

—Desesperadamente romántica, lo sé —dice Stiles—. Scott, mi mejor amigo, siempre anda diciendo que ese es por qué terminé atrapado en un amor no correspondido. Vi a la primera chica bonita y caí imposiblemente enamorado, porque no puedo ver ningún defecto —Stiles se ríe con tristeza y niega con la cabeza. Es cierto que le pasó con Lydia, pero su inhabilidad de ver sus defectos es una cosa del pasado ahora. Stiles cree que incluso está en el punto donde no ver sus defectos era una cosa completamente adorable.

—Oh —dice Derek en voz baja. Cuando Stiles lo mira, Derek parece más retraído.

—Wow, en verdad te ves mal —dice Stiles—. ¿No tienes periodos libres para que puedas dormir un poco?

—Hoy no —gruñe Derek—. Podría tomar una siesta en la tarde, pero mi casa es un caos. Una de las desventajas de tener una familia grande.

—Tal vez hay algún lugar en la escuela que sea silencioso después de clases —ofrece Stiles, porque no quiere comenzar a oírlo hablar de las desventajas de una gran familia.

No cuando Derek no _tendrá_ esa gran familia tanto como piensa. El estómago de Stiles se retuerce con culpabilidad de nuevo. Todo este asunto de _no decirle a nadie nada_ es una tortura. Ya sabe por qué aparece en la lista de consecuencias del hechizo junto a _evisceración_ y _castración_.

—Tal vez —concuerda Derek.

Stiles aún se siente culpable, sin embargo, y quiere hacer _algo_ para que Derek se sienta mejor. Recuerda la mezcla del CD y lo saca de su mochila— Oh, quería decirte… es genial. Amé la forma en la que mezclaste las canciones rápidas con las lentas.

Derek lo mira, su expresión brillando— ¿Te gustó?

—Mucho —dice Stiles—. Creo que Paige _lo amará._

—Oh —responde Derek y su expresión se ensombrece de nuevo.

Stiles frunce el ceño— Qué… —comienza.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que Paige lo amará —dice él—. Espero que consigas una oportunidad para que lo escuche.

El ceño fruncido de Stiles se profundiza— ¿Tú quieres que yo se lo entregue? Seguro. Me refiero a que puedo hacerlo.

—Lo que sea que esté bien para ti —dice Derek en un tono firme antes de mirar de él hacia el tablero.

El ceño fruncido de Stiles no parece querer irse pronto. Su dolor de cabeza incrementa y se engancha a su cabeza posesivamente, entonces suspira. _Por supuesto_ que este es el momento donde Derek se enfocará en ser un buen estudiante, cuando Stiles quiere hablar.

Aunque Stiles siempre quiere hablar.

Para su frustración, aun cuando se supone que Derek estaría en francés junto a él, no lo está. Stiles se las arregla para sentarse con Paige y ella es increíblemente paciente. Stiles no puede hacer nada más que pensar que sería _perfecta_ para Derek. Y cuando es la hora del almuerzo, lo busca, pero él no está allí.

Lo único que consigue de él es una nota de parte de uno de sus amigos en el último periodo, pidiéndole a Stiles que lo vea en la sala de música.

La sala de música donde Paige usualmente práctica.

Stiles resiste la emoción de llevar el puño al aire y hacer su baile de la victoria porque la clase aún no ha terminado. Derek finalmente va a ser un hombre y le va a decir a Paige sus sentimientos, y necesita a Stiles como apoyo de amigos. Todo, _finalmente,_ va como lo planeado.

Llega a la sala de música a tiempo, pero esta vacía, así que Stiles se sienta en una de las sillas, jugando con el piano distraídamente. Aprendió a tocar un tiempo antes de que su desorden de atención fuera identificado, pero no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para realizar algo más allá de una actuación corta del Minueto de Mozart en G.

Sin embargo, aún puede recordarlo.

—Bien tocado —la voz de Paige flota a través de la puerta. Stiles mira hacia arriba desde el piano, se detiene en seco pero sonríe ante el cumplido.

—Gracias —dice Stiles—. Puedo jurar que no soy tan bueno como tú.

—Tal vez me ganes con el piano —intercede Paige, dirigiéndose hacia su chelo y soltando los broches para poder sacar el instrumento. Saca el arco en primer lugar y toca las cuerdas después—. ¿Tu nota decía que querías hablar?

Stiles parpadea— ¿ _Mi_ nota?

Paige se detiene— Oh, no. No me digas que esto está pasando de nuevo. Dos veces en un día sería un record para mí —saca un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo. Stiles se apresura a tomarlo.

“ _Hey, Paige. ¿Puedo hablar contigo esta noche? La sala de música 4, ¿4:30 pm? SS._ ”

—SS eres tú, ¿verdad? —dice Paige.

—Sí —dice Stiles. La escritura es familiar. Stiles la reconoce con un presentimiento. Concuerda con la nota que recibió de Derek. La que lo envió aquí _y_ la que le colocó en el auto el otro día.

—Derek las envió —dice Stiles uniendo los cabos sueltos. Se deja caer contra un atril en la sala de música que se tambalea al instante. Lo atrapa y le frunce el ceño por casi llevárselo al suelo con él. Porque la culpa es completamente del atril—. Y… Derek no va a venir —suspira—. Porque él cree que me gustas porque hablo de ti todo el tiempo.

— ¿Lo haces? —pregunta Paige, afinando el chelo. Los ojos de Stiles siguen el movimiento. Está abollado al final, pero podría deberse a algún golpe, supone— ¿Te gusto?

—Seguro —dice Stiles—. Eres graciosa. Talentosa. Creo que tú y Derek harían una pareja _asombrosa._

Paige entrecierra los ojos, pero todavía no ha salido corriendo y gritando con su chelo, así que él continúa. Es su mejor oportunidad para subirla al expreso Derek Hale. Todos abordo. Sí, Stiles necesita trabajar en sus monólogos internos.

—Él sería muy bueno para ti —insiste Stiles—. Sé que puede parecer un poco imbécil, pero cuando ves debajo de esa capa, es un buen chico. Tiene un gran corazón y una familia increíble. Es divertido, ingenioso, _y realmente generoso;_ me refiero a que soy nuevo en la ciudad y me llevó a su casa para estudiar porque estaba completamente perdido. Y me llevó a casa cuando me sentí enfermo ese día en la película.

Paige se ríe, pero es sarcástica— Suenas como si a _ti_ te gustara Derek, cariño.

— ¿Qué? —Dice Stiles y se sacude— Sí, claro. Por supuesto que me gusta. No intentaría venderte mala mercancía.

—Me refiero a que te gusta _gusta,_ Stiles —dice Paige, recargando el chelo en sus rodillas y colocando unas partituras en su soporte—. Y le gustas a él también. Normalmente se la pasa con sus amigos deportistas todo el tiempo, jugando basquetbol, pero te ha estado siguiendo a todas partes como un _perrito._

— ¿Qué? —dice Stiles.

—Y Jenna dijo que los escuchó hablando sobre un CD de mezclas que él te hizo —dice Paige—.  ¿Piensas que ese es un comportamiento de solo amigos? No lo es. Las mezclas son s _entimientos._

—Él lo hizo para ti… —comienza Stiles y luego cierra la boca, porque, de hecho, Derek nunca _dijo_ que era para Paige. Stiles solo lo asumió porque las mezclas de CD’s son para los que te gustan, y Derek y Paige…

—Pensé que era la luna llena la que hacía que las personas se volvieran locas, no la luna nueva —dice Paige cuidadosamente— Pero…

—Espera. _Espera_ —Stiles se endereza y corre hacia ella—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—La luna llena hace que las personas se vuelvan locas —comienza Paige, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero la _luna nueva…_

Algunas cosas se conectan en la cabeza de Stiles rápidamente. La historia de Peter debió haber sido completamente inventada y equivocada como pensó –incluso a pesar de que algunos eventos (compartir la mesa en el almuerzo, verse en la destilería) sí ocurrieron-, pero hay parte de ellas que ni siquiera son ciertas.

—Paige, esto va a sonar muy bizarro —dice Stiles con voz baja y calmada—. ¿Pero confiarías en el sobrino de un respetado oficial de policía por una vez? ¿Por mí? ¿ _Por favor_?

— ¿Qué es? —pregunta Paige frunciendo el ceño.

Stiles la mira, intentando transmitir la importancia en sus palabras— No puedo explicarlo, pero va a haber alguien aquí en la escuela esta noche. Alguien que va a _herirte_ si no te vas. Ahora. Necesito que empaques todo, te metas en tu auto y te vayas a _casa_. Por favor.

Paige frunce el ceño aún más— Pero…

— ¿Quieres morir? —Stiles mira fuera de la ventana. Es noviembre. Las noches son muy cortas. La oscuridad ya se está acercando. Si Peter ha estado haciendo los trucos que Stiles imagina, el Alfa Ennis estará aquí ahora. La mira desesperadamente— Vete. Por favor, solo vete.

Por una vez la suerte está del lado de Stiles, o tal vez Paige es tan inteligente como él cree que es, coloca el chelo de vuelta en su estuche, cierra el estante, toma su mochila y sale de la escuela.

Stiles la acompaña hasta la puerta lateral que da al estacionamiento de la escuela y la observa apresurarse hacia su auto. Es solo entonces que puede respirar de nuevo.

Al menos está a salvo. Exhala lentamente y luego se da cuenta de que él debería estar yendo hacia su auto también. Está a punto de dar un paso cuando una mano toca la suya y Stiles se da la vuelta para ver a Derek.

Derek, quien le hizo un CD de mezclas.

Derek, a quien posiblemente l _e guste._

_Le gusta._

Para ser justos, no es completamente la culpa de Stiles que no haya entendido todas las pistas, porque el Derek del futuro le ha hecho una gran cantidad de daño a su cuerpo y lo ha amenazado aún más.

—La rechazaste —dice Derek, sonando sorprendido. Se mueve dentro del espacio personal de Stiles y su corazón se detiene en su pecho. Le gusta a este Derek, ¿pero será igual cuando se entere de que Stiles pudo haber dicho cinco palabras y salvar a su familia de quemarse hasta morir?

Stiles piensa en Kate Argent, insatisfecha por no haber podido encontrar los hombres lobo, estando tan consumida por la ira que quemó toda la _ciudad_ a su paso para encontrarlos. Las cosas _siempre_ pueden empeorar. Siempre. No ayuda en nada que esa sea la única cosa consistente que el tiempo pueda ofrecer.

—Tenemos que irnos —dice Stiles en lugar de responder la pregunta, porque cualquier respuesta que dé ahora solo se convertirá en humillación en el futuro. Si Derek le pregunta si él también le gusta a Stiles, por ejemplo, él no sabe si Derek creerá cualquier respuesta que le dé. Mayormente porque ni él mismo sabe cuál podría ser la respuesta a eso.

—Solo dime —dice Derek sin dejarlo ir, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no te le confesaste?

—Ella no es lo que quiero —dice Stiles, porque esa es la verdad fácil—. Vamos. Tenemos que irnos.

—Ella tampoco es lo que yo quiero —dice Derek.

Stiles niega con la cabeza— Sí lo es —insiste—. La amas. Lo digo en serio. _Podrías_ amarla. Puedes amarla. _Debes_ hacerlo.

—No la conozco —dice Derek—. Ni siquiera _me gusta._

—Ella es perfecta para ti —dice Stiles miserablemente—. Créeme, lo sé. Ella es increíble y está aquí, y es perfecta; y yo, mírame a _mí_. Soy inútil y… estoy en medio. Siempre _estoy en medio._

—No hables de ti así —dice Derek, sus ojos brillando amarillos en medio de la oscuridad. Suena realmente furioso. Stiles está más acostumbrado a este lado de Derek—. Odio escucharte criticarte así. Eres increíble. _Me gustas._

—Supongo que soy un amigo bastante decente —murmura Stiles.

—No. Paige tiene razón —dice Derek, y toma un respiro profundo para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos de nuevo—. _Me gustas._ Mucho.

Su voz es ridículamente tierna. Stiles abre la boca para protestar, pero cualquier palabra que pudo haber salido se queda atorada en su garganta cuando Derek avanza hacia él y lo besa. Stiles se sobre salta ante el toque húmedo de la boca de Derek sobre la suya, y Derek se aprovecha de su sorpresa porque lo succiona por completo.

—Me gustas, Stiles —murmura él, rompiendo el toque por un segundo antes de volver a inclinarse y besarlo una vez más. Sus manos se agarran con seguridad de sus caderas y chocan contra la puerta que conduce hacia afuera, y Stiles está confundido y aterrado y maravillado, todo al mismo tiempo. Derek lo besa como si quisiera poseerlo, por dentro y por fuera, y Stiles gime dentro del beso, alto y necesitado.

Después de lo que puede ser unos segundos, o una eternidad, Derek consigue mover su boca de la de Stiles y descansa sus frentes juntas.

—Tú también me amas —dice Derek, sin aliento y orgulloso, y el corazón de Stiles late más fuerte, porque _no,_ no es posible. Son Derek y Paige quienes están destinados a… No se supone que sea Derek y _Stiles_.

—No —Stiles suspira, pero la palabra se derrite como el ácido.

Una de las manos de Derek se presiona en su pecho, sobre su corazón— Mentira —dice él—. Dios, me vuelves loco. Eres divertido y aun así tan s _erio,_ y el modo en el que te caes sobre _todo_ solo me hace querer mantenerte a salvo por siempre —la boca de Derek se mueve hacia su mandíbula y la besa alrededor del hueso—. Te amo, Stiles —continua—. Puedo sentir que me amas también.

Stiles hace otro sonido incoherente. El corazón le golpea en los oídos y está tan mareado que lo único que puede hacer es aferrarse a Derek, sus manos enredándose alrededor de su cuello sin poder detenerse. Él no es la persona a la que Derek debería estarle diciendo esto.

Se supone que Derek debería estarse enamorando.

Se supone que a Derek deberían estarle arrancando el corazón, metafóricamente, esta noche.

—Te amaré por siempre —murmura Derek contra la piel de Stiles y su corazón casi se sale de su pecho.

Porque la historia de Peter era verdad, pero Peter está muy lejos de como en verdad ocurrieron las cosas. Derek va a perder a su primer amor esta noche.

Pero no será Paige.

Va a ser _Stiles._

—Me vuelves loco —susurra Derek, aferrándose a él—. Y seguía escuchándote _hablar_ sobre ella.

—Sí —dice Stiles—, tú y tu súper oído. Deberíamos. Uh. En _verdad_ deberíamos largarnos de aquí ya, por cierto.

—Deberías escucharlo —dice una voz estridente haciendo eco por el pasillo.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? —demanda Derek, colocando a Stiles inmediatamente detrás de él.

Ennis sale de las sombras, sonriendo, sus garras ya extendidas. Derek automáticamente se transforma, gruñendo.

—Así que tú eres el hombre lobo —dice Ennis, asintiendo hacia Derek. Mira sobre su hombro para ver directo hacia Stiles—. Lo que te hace a ti el humano sobre el que Peter Hale me habló. ¿Qué te parece, niño? Necesito uno nuevo en mi manada. Tú eres humano.

Derek avanza unos pasos con la cabeza baja— Tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero.

—Eso puede arreglarse —dice Ennis, sonriendo cruelmente—. ¿Pero por qué detenerme? Si es un lobo, ambos podrán estar juntos por siempre. Siempre quise a un Hale en mi manada.

—Stiles —dice Derek—. Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

— ¿Es correr? —dice Stiles— Puedo correr.

—Yep —dice Derek y un gruñido sale por lo bajo de su garganta— ¡ _Ahora_!

Por mucho que a Stiles le gusta ver acción de hombres lobo contra hombres lobo, no ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo por ser un idiota –Derek sobrevive, Derek siempre sobrevive, y mantiene ese pensamiento en su cabeza mientras comienza a correr.

Su corazón está latiendo de prisa y sus manos tiemblan mientras saca las llaves. Ha practicado bastante bien el largarse de los lugares, sin embargo, y se las arregla para prender el motor rápido. Apenas sale del parqueadero cuando la puerta lateral estalla en pedazos y la figura de Ennis en forma Alfa aparece corriendo detrás de él.

Stiles pisa el acelerador a fondo. No ha tenido meses y meses de practica alrededor de curvas peligrosas para nada. Ennis puede ser un Alfa y tener la capacidad de correr tan rápido como un auto motorizado, pero no tiene el conocimiento de Stiles sobre Beacon Hills.

Tiene dos destinos en mente. Uno es la Clínica Veterinaria, Deaton y sus barreras de ceniza de montaña son constantemente útiles. El otro es la casa Hale. Talía Hale es tan increíble que podría detener a Ennis en seco.

Mantiene sus pies en el acelerador y Ennis le corta el paso a la Clínica Veterinaria, así que Stiles va por la segunda opción. La casa Hale.

Es un riesgo, pero conduce a través del centro de Beacon Hills. Hay personas alrededor, pero, afortunadamente, Ennis está tan concentrado con la emoción de la persecución que no parece querer detenerse a considerar nuevas víctimas. Stiles usa su conocimiento de la ciudad para deshacerse de él por un momento, aunque sabe que no durará mucho, pero es suficiente para llegar hasta un camino casi abandonado que conduce a la casa Hale.

Stiles cree que va a lograrlo cuando ve el accidente y reconoce a una de las figuras de pie al lado del camino, peleando acerca de quién fue la culpa.

Ennis puede ignorar las personas en los suburbios, pero no hay forma de que ignore a cuatro adolescentes en medio de la nada. Stiles frena de golpe y sale del Jeep.

—Stiles —dice Paige—, por qué estás-

—No me importa —dice Stiles mientras dos chicas y un muchacho, con los que Paige discutía, se giran en su dirección y lo miran con extrañeza. Se ve desde lejos que uno de esos imbéciles fue el que chocó contra el auto de Paige, pero ese no es el punto. Ennis está a la caza de carne fresca y estos idiotas están en medio de todo—. Necesitas entrar a mi Jeep. Hay un asesino suelto. Necesitamos estar a salvo. _Ya._

—Muy tarde —grita el chico, señalando detrás de Stiles, y él se gira, esperando ver a Ennis, pero en su lugar ve la única cosa que es el centro de todas las ironías en su vida.

— ¿Un león de montaña? —Grita Stiles— _¿En serio?_

—A tu Jeep dijiste —responde Paige, retrocediendo lentamente y acercándose hacia el costado de Stiles—. Tal vez si nos movemos lento…

Moverse lento no es suficiente, porque el león de montaña no está solo y el rostro del león principal se arruga en un ceño poco agradable mientras dos de sus amigos se le unen.

— ¡Corre! —grita Stiles y se gira para correr, pero no es suficiente. Puede sentir el peso caerle en la espalda y la garras quemándole mientras se deslizan a través del buzo que está usando, le atraviesan la espalda y duele, d _uele,_ y es ridículo el morir a un lado de la carretera con algo que no está relacionado con _nada._ Hay sangre por todas partes, por su rostro, goteándole en los ojos; y él grita en frustración, los dedos aferrándose al suelo. A su lado, puede oír a Paige gritar, y él como que quiere reírse, porque es muy ridículo, pero intenta escapar de todas formas, sus extremidades agitándose, y está listo para que el último golpe le arranque la espina dorsal cuando…

… siente un tirón familiar y los mareos se apoderan de él.

Solo tiene tiempo para pensar _¿es el hechizo?_ antes de que la oscuridad lo cubra y no recuerde nada más.

 

×

 

Stiles inhala abruptamente un par de veces, incapaz de abrir los ojos. Su espalda duele y probablemente esté llorando, si es que ese sonido significa algo.

Sí, su rostro está húmedo. Está llorando. Stiles parpadea un par de veces y gime cuando la luz inunda su visión.

—Los viajes en el tiempo apestan —dice Stiles—. ¿Estoy muerto?

—Estás herido —dice la voz de Scott, como si viniera de muy, muy lejos—. Pero creemos que sobrevivirás. ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Stiles se las arregla para medio abrir los ojos. El blanco llena sus ojos. Un hospital. Oh. Yay. Su favorito— León de montaña, si puedes creerlo —dice Stiles y mueve una mano para tocarse la frente.

—Jesús —respira John desde el otro lado y Stiles está tan orgulloso de no haber dicho _hombres lobo_ primero porque, d _emonios._ A pesar de que acaba de volver de un _viaje en el tiempo_.

 Stiles se siente mejor sabiendo que su papá está aquí, a pesar de todo.

—Scott, ve por la enfermera y dile que Stiles despertó.

—Vale —dice Scott.

—Espera —dice Stiles, intentando levantarse y fallando miserablemente—. ¿Derek sabe que estoy vivo?

— _Derek_ —repite John y Stiles hace una mueca—. ¿Derek Hale?

Oh, sí. La sorpresa de _haber arrestado mucho a Derek._ Wow. Probablemente Derek lo _odia_ en este momento. Incluso después de lo que dijo, que Stiles siente fueron solo unos minutos antes y lo que lo está haciendo avergonzar ahora mismo— Oh, dios, esa expresión. ¿Tengo que atravesar por esto con a _mbos?_

— ¿Uh? —dice Stiles.

—Tu primo tenía una cosa por él también —dice John, hundiéndose en la silla para visitantes.

—Oh, sí —dice Stiles—. Mi increíble primo Stiles, yay.

Scott aún sigue congelado en la puerta.

—Scott —John hace énfasis—, sería bueno que lo hicieras hoy.

—Sí, Derek sabe que estás vivo —responde Scott y luego desaparece.

John se inclina hacia él y le toma una mano. Stiles le sonríe— Ves, estoy bien, papá. Solo que atraigo problemas.

—Problemas llamados Derek Hale —murmura John.

—Te refieres a problemas llamados _leones de montaña_ —dice Stiles.

John solo lo mira, pero se desvanece rápido acompañado de lágrimas— Estoy feliz de que estés bien, hijo. Deja de hacerme esto si puedes.

—Lo intentaré —promete Stiles.

Debido a que los cortes son vagamente profundos, las enfermeras lo dejan descansar en la tarde y aplican un apósito que Melissa promete venir a cambiar. El papá de Stiles tiene que volver al trabajo, y Scott le ruega a su mamá hasta que ella deja entrar a toda la manada de Stiles por diez minutos en su habitación.

—Lo prometo —dice Scott, cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda—. Solo diez minutos.

Peter no está en la manada que Scott deja entrar. Stiles no puede sentir nada más aparte de alivio.

—Oh mi dios —suspira Lydia, precipitándose a su lado—. Lo siento tanto. Debí decirle a Isaac que lavara el cuchillo. Deaton está bastante seguro de que eso fue lo que lo ocasionó.

—Sí —dice Isaac inseguramente—, pareció saber la respuesta casi de _inmediato._

—Síííí —dice Stiles lentamente, haciendo una mueca— Qué tal eso, ¿huh?

— _Sabía_ que no contraería la enfermedad genital —le dice Cora a Lydia.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Allison.

—Bien —dice Stiles. Mira hacia arriba y no puede evitar tragar en seco cuando ve a Derek. Su mirada es desafiante. Fueron _horas_ para Stiles y casi una década para Derek, pero Stiles no va a olvidarlo pronto—. Fue un león de montaña. Creo que mató a Paige. Lo siento.

—Lo sé —dice Derek con un tono de voz curiosamente plano—. Encontré su cuerpo.

Así que esa parte también era verdad en la historia de Peter. Debió encontrar a Derek escondiéndose, acurrucado alrededor del cuerpo de Paige, llorándola. Solo que él no la estaba llorando a _ella_.

Deaton dijo que un _profundo dolor_ también causaba el cambio del color en los ojos de los hombres lobo a azules.

—Y lo siento —dice Stiles sin importarle que los otros los estén viendo, confusos y curiosos—. Sabía sobre el incendio y no podía decirte. Quería hacerlo, pero…

—Está bien —dice Derek, aun en ese tono tenso y sin emociones, y el corazón de Stiles se parte como una grieta, porque ya ha conoce a Derek y a todas sus emociones.

Este Derek reservado, precavido y más maduro le está rompiendo el _corazón_.

—Stiles —dice Derek, y hay un poco de su yo más joven escalando en su tono—, sabía sobre los viajes en el tiempo. ¿No crees que lo busqué después? ¿Pensando que podría volver al pasado y cambiar _todo_? Si te desvías de la ruta, el tiempo siempre, _siempre_ es peor.

— ¿Viajaste en el tiempo? —Pregunta Scott, finalmente entendiendo— Bro, _increíble._

Stiles logra apartar la mirada de Derek lo suficiente para ver a Scott— Sí —responde—. Resulta que _yo_ soy el primo Stiles cool.

Scott se ve como si estuviera a punto de explotar— Esa es la cosa más genial que he escuchado.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? —Stiles sonríe, pero se desvanece rápido y mueve los hombros—. Fue… —mira de vuelta a Derek y la respiración se le atora en la garganta. _Te amaré por siempre_ — Esclarecedor.

Derek lo mira y Stiles no puede hacer nada. No le importa si los años que siguieron el corazón de Derek cambió, porque está _vivo,_ y no le importa nada más que tener a Derek debajo de sus dedos de nuevo, ser capaz de _sentir_ físicamente que él está bien.

Con un suspiro determinado, Stiles se empuja fuera de la cama y se arrastra hacia Derek.

Derek lo atrapa y una risa se le escapa antes de que pueda detenerse, y su nariz se entierra en la suave piel del cuello de Stiles. La barba es una nueva forma de fricción, pero su cuerpo reconoce el calor y se entierra en él.

—Amigo —dice Scott detrás de él—. ¿ _Qué?_

—Mamá me encontró en el sótano dos días después —dice Derek—. Ojos azules. Pensé que te había matado. Porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Los ojos azules pueden ser por dolor —dice Stiles, agarrándose a él, torpe y medio aterrorizado. Un poco del dolor lo abandona y él no sabe si es Derek y su sanación mágica o simplemente su presencia tranquilizadora.

—Perdida —clarifica Derek—. Pensé que te había perdido.

—Lo hicimos —dice Lydia—. Ese hechizo fue difícil.

—Con todas las partes de cuerpo que el departamento del Sheriff encontró… —Derek se ríe— Pensé que estabas muerto.

Stiles niega con la cabeza— Pero cuando me viste en la reserva con Scott, esa primera vez, debiste haber pensado…

—Que tenías un primo mayor con el mismo nombre. Eso es todo lo que sabía. Eso es lo que dijeron los registros de la escuela.

—Y Peter asumió que fue Paige la que hizo que tus ojos fueran azules porque…

—Pasé una gran cantidad de tiempo hablando sobre ella y mirándola a con horror, pensando que ella era a quien querías y no a mí.

—Oh.

—Y cuando apareciste ese verano con tu estúpido cabello-

— _Hey_ —protesta Stiles.

—Comencé a pensar que eras tú… Supongo que estaba deseando que no lo fueras. Porque el Stiles que apareció en mi vida cuando era un adolescente… Pensé que él había _muerto_ —las manos de Derek se mueven hacia su mandíbula, forzándolo a mirarlo, y la expresión de Derek no tiene sentido cuando lo hace. Sin sentido y completamente _estática,_ todo al mismo tiempo— E incluso cuando pensé que estabas muerto, te seguí amando.

Stiles hace un sonido alegre, tal vez porque está drogado y no puede contenerse, o tal vez porque es todo lo que puede sentir.

—Te dije que siempre lo haría —dice Derek y una expresión agridulce atraviesa su rostro—.  Si hubiera sabido que seguías con vida, te hubiera esperado, por supuesto que te hubiera-

— _Demonios,_ no —dice Stiles instantáneamente—. No quiero que a _mbos_ seamos vírgenes inexperimentados, así que no gracias, te quiero sabiendo que lo has hecho para que después… —hace una especie de ruido estrangulado— Después terminemos esta conversación sin audiencia.

Derek se ríe, moviendo una de sus manos del rostro de Stiles para cubrir el suyo y él no puede detenerse, así que entierra la cabeza en el hombro de Derek y se ríe, el alivio inundando su cuerpo. Derek le levanta la barbilla de nuevo y lo mira con esperanza, Stiles asiente, desesperado, y lo besa, dejando todo lo que no pudo decir implícito en medio de ambos.

Con suerte Derek entiende el: _también te amo_ debajo de los toques desesperados.

—Bro, sí que te estas besando con Derek Hale —dice Scott en el fondo—. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

—Probablemente —concuerda Stiles antes de besar a Derek de nuevo—, pero estoy como enamorado de él, así que tal vez lo estaría besando incluso si no lo hubiera hecho.

— _Qué_ —dice Scott, sonando aterrorizado— ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

Stiles deja de besarlo lo suficiente para decir— Como hace nueve años.

— _Qué._

—En lo que tu llamas años —añade Stiles y Cora se ríe ante eso.

— _Amigo._

—Okey, se acabó el tiempo —grita Melissa desde el pasillo, sacando a Isaac y Allison porque son los más cercanos a la puerta.

— _Sabía_ que él era tu novio —dice Cora triunfantemente.

Melissa deja que Derek se quede un poco más, probablemente deberían agradecerle a Cora por eso, y Stiles le sonríe tontamente.

Derek lo carga de vuelta a la cama y se sienta a su lado, sosteniendo su mano— Me quedaré hasta que te duermas —promete.

—Más —dice Stiles. Su cabeza está borrosa, probablemente por las drogas, pero siente como si pudiera volar, y sí, tal vez son las drogas, pero puede que también tenga que ver la mano de Derek sobre la suya. Solo un poco.

Derek bufa una risa.

—Es tan genial oírte reír —dice Stiles—. Creo que eso fue lo que más extrañé.

—No me he reído mucho en años —dice Derek suavemente, como si Stiles pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento—. Puedo hacerlo ahora.

—Por mí —dice Stiles medio dormido.

Derek le sonríe, tranquilo y seguro— Siempre por ti.

—Romántico _sin remedio._

—Te hice un CD con mezclas —dice Derek de mal humor—. Ya lo s _abes._

Stiles intenta reírse.

— ¿Aun piensas que el hechizo no fue la cosa más inteligente que hemos hecho? —pregunta Derek.

—No fue la cosa más inteligente que hemos hecho —dice Stiles, pero puede sentir el sueño arrastrándolo de nuevo y él se deja llevar.

El hechizo fue la segunda cosa más inteligente que han hecho. Enamorarse claramente es lo primero de la lista. Stiles se lo dirá cuando se despierte. Y si no lo escucha, tal vez le haga una CD con mezclas.

Sin chelos.

Stiles tiene sentimientos encontrados con respecto a los chelos.

Cree sentir los dedos de Derek en su cabello mientras se queda dormido.

Derek lo está cuidando. Un Derek que sonríe y _ríe._ Un Derek que lo ama.

Tal vez los viajes en el tiempo no apestan _completamente,_ después de todo.          


End file.
